Full Moon
by KKAce24
Summary: Raley Stone has a hidden past filled with secrets, secrets that could change people's lives. Like Jacob Black, who can't resist her dark and seductive nature, and is slowly being sucked into a world where what you might believe is real... really isn't...
1. Prologue

I was running as fast as I could, trying to shove the burning vile that was trying to force it's way up my throat. I was determined. I wasn't going to stop until I knew I was safe, which I wasn't yet, so I forced my legs to carry me further. The pain that had started out as a dull thumping was now cursing through my body at electrifying rates, causing my normal human heart to beat three times as fast as it normally would. I ground my teeth together, trying to stop the scream, (as well as the vile) from exploding in my throat and ripping into the night air.

While I didn't know where I was going, I could very well see the forest for the full moon was shining strongly over head, screaming at the creature lurking inside of me, fighting to break through my strong willed barrier. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, my legs went numb and suddenly I flew through air, landing on my stomach, in which I let everything out. My scream echoed through the mountains as the snow whipped and spun around me, making everything a white mess. Blood flowed from my nose and mouth, causing me to cough and choke as I tried to breathe. I grabbed my head in my hands as I felt my bones begin to ache in pain that made me want to scream. The burning heat in my body rose as my organs began to change shape, and my bones, repositioning themselves into a creature that was growing stronger inside of me.

It was when my spine finally snapped I bent backwards in an unnatural way, letting out a roar that was neither human nor creature, but a mix of both.

My fingers and nails grew into long pale claws my clothes began to rip as my pale hairless muscles grew larger by the second. The monster inside me was almost at it's peak, traveling through my body changing me into a monster.

When I slowly began to fade into the black, I knew the transformation was over. My mind went numb as it took over and left me to nothingness. But I wasn't totally gone because when I blacked, it laughed inside of me, happy with winning.

I heard a long prideful howl, as the wolf prepared for it's kill.


	2. A Time to Learn

Jacob's POV

We found the hiker practically torn apart on the north trail in the mountains. Jared was the one that had found him. Police reported it was a bear attack, but I knew, and the pack knew, it wasn't a bear. Embry thought it was a vampire that was upset with our semi-new pack, but Sam thought differently. I agreed with him. A vampire, as upset as it may be, wouldn't just rip apart a human like an animal. It wouldn't have been able to resist the blood. I felt bad for the man. His stray limbs looked chewed up and gnawed on, like whatever it was, was trying to eat him. And that, was definitely not vampire. Maybe it was a bear, but the scent around it was certainly not bear. When Jared had called for help and we had met him at the scene of the attack, the scent around it burned my nostrils, and it was so strong however, that I had to phase to human, and even then, the smell was still somewhat strong.

"Not a bear," I spat.

Sam phased. "Definitely not a bear."

When the police came, they taped around the part of the trail, and closed it, so on comers, if any, wouldn't come near. They didn't find any tracks since the snow was so deep and all they were, were large imprints where it had trudged and skulked through it. Charlie was the first to confront me about it. He asked me questions and asked what I maybe had concluded it was.

"A bear, definitely a bear."

Lying, was my specialty. But, I could hardly call it lying since I really had no idea what it was. Sam and I left after that, both quietly pondering, what in hell it could be. This was something we hadn't ever come across in our life as wolves, as short as it was. I guess we could bring it up with the council. They might be able to tell us.

"Ripped apart?" my father asked as we all sat around in Old Quil's front room.

"Completely," Sam started. "Some of the pieces were even missing."

Billy frowned. "And you are positive it wasn't vampire."

"Absolutely positive," I jumped in. "a leech would have drained the blood. As much as was there, it wouldn't have been able to resist the lust. Plus, the scent around it certainly was_ not _vampire."

Sam nodded, agreeing with my assumption.

My father, nodded, pondering for a second what it could be.

"Your also sure it wasn't a bear or wolf. They still roam around in these parts you know."

"I'm almost for certain. It could have been a pack of wolves, but I would have been able to recognize the scent." Sam leaned forward in the chair, his arms were spread wide.

We had left Jared, Embry, and Paul to do double shifts patrolling in case they came across more of the scent, but since the large blizzard had come in over night, most of it had been blown away.

"What was last night?" Old Quil said out of the blue.

We all turned and looked at him, confused.

"Say that again?" Billy asked.

"Last night, what moon was it?"

I thought about it. I had patrol last night before Jared took over.

"The full moon I think. I remember the woods were pretty much lit up. The dark clouds from the north were closing in, but I remember it was still shining bright before."

He closed his eyes and shook his old head back and forth.

"We've haven't dealt with this kind before. Bring me, _the book._"

"The book?" Billy asked astonished. "We never have needed the book."

"Now, we do. So bring me the book." His old voice cracked.

Billy wheeled over and started going through his bedroom as he searched for this so called, "book."

"So, what are...we dealing with?" I asked slowly.

There was a strange sort of sparkle in his eyes. Whatever it was, he was enjoying it.

"Jacob, Sam, let me introduce you to the most dangerous creature you will ever meet."

Billy wheeled back with a large dusty old book that he handed to Old Quil. He helped him open it up but Quil shooed him away as he searched for the page.

"The Children of the Moon," he croaked, putting on his thick prescription glasses.

"What is that?" Sam insisted, leaning forward.

He smiled. "A werewolf. A real werewolf."

I stared at him. He laughed. "Haven't you ever heard of the werewolf? It phases only during the full moon. It stands on two legs and is the most inhumane creature on the planet."

"So is this creature, that attacked the hiker, is a werewolf?" I said, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Of course," he said smiling.

Sam shook his head. "They don't exist anymore Quil. They went extinct a long time ago."

Quil pointed his old wrinkled finger at him. "My boy, they were never fully extinct. Maybe you thought, but most of them went into hiding. You see, a long time ago, vampires began emerging from the darkness. They stopped hiding and started raiding our villages and homes. A small group of humans in a tribe far east of us, took an oath to keep these creatures from harming their people. The vampires continued their blood path until one of these human guardians remained. This one man(seeing that god was not on his side) asked help from the devil. The devil was listening. He then came from hell with the most savage and demonic wolf he could find. During a full moon, the devil then killed this wolf, took it's soul and bound it to the soul of this man, thus turning him into the first werewolf. This man was known as Valadik, and for five thousand years, Valadik began to create his army. It is unknown if during the wolves extinction Valadik was killed. Some say he was, others say that Valadik was the werewolf who battled one of the vampire's leaders that night and spared his life, seeing him as unworthy prey. When Valadik disappeared, so did the rest of the werewolves, and that is where the mystery begins. The vampire leaders believe they are all extinct, but as you can see, there are some out there. They're watching, listening, and waiting. They're time will come again. I can feel it."

"So you think that this is a werewolf?" Sam inquired. Billy sat silently, staring off into space, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm almost positive."

"So, is this a threat? Are the werewolves trying to warn us?" I asked, feeling an annoying curious itch beneath my skin.

He frowned. "Now that, I do not know. I wouldn't think they would try to hurt fellow werewolves, even if you are different. But, if I were you, I would not take this lightly. Be cautious, and keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Yes sir," Sam said, standing up and walking to shake his Old Quil's hand. I followed.

"Oh and Jacob," Quil said before I could walk out the door. "If I were you, I'd find that werewolf before the next full moon."

I slid out the door and followed Sam into the woods where we both phased.

"Did you hear what he told me?" I thought to Sam.

"Yes. But my question is, how are we going to find it if we have no idea what to look for?"

"Wait, slow down. What are we looking for?" Jared asked confused.

"A werewolf. Like the ones you see on TV. You know? They phase on the full moon?" Sam flashed back to what Quil had said about the legend.

"That's fucking awesome! So now we're supposed to look for it?" Paul shouted in his thoughts making us all growl angrily at him.

"Yes," Sam and I both thought.

"But we don't know what he could look like. Remember, he's human now," I added, sitting down in the circle we had now formed for a short meeting.

"Wouldn't he be like really harry and have big muscles?" Jared suggested.

Paul started picturing Hugh Jackman in that new X-Men movie that had come out recently.

"No dumbass, that's wolverine," I spit. Jared and Sam laughed.

"He could still look like that though," Paul retorted.

"Where's Embry?" Sam asked, interrupting our short inter-argument.

Jared flashed back to when Embry had said he was phasing back to human.

"Why?" Sam inquired.

"He saw a camouflage hat and decided he'd go take a peek in human form. I guess we should have gotten him before we came?" Jared shrugged, lolling his tongue out as light rain began to fall.

Sam growled furiously. "Well go get him numb nuts! This is an important meeting. He should have come when I called!"

Jared ducked his head down under the alphas commands, then with tail between his legs he started trotting off towards the mountains.

Embry's thoughts suddenly appeared in our heads.

"Guys I found something!" He showed us torn apart clothes at his feet. There was a camouflage hat by his feet and a black jack that looked torn to shreds. Large nikes were in disarray, with the rest of his clothes scattered.

"Those must have been the clothes he wore before he phased last night." Sam thought, getting up and running to where Embry was. Paul and I followed.

"Well obviously," Paul grumbled and Sam threatened him. I laughed.

"Shut up Black," Paul spit back when I laughed.

"Wait, who phased?" Embry thought stupidly. We all groaned.

"You missed a very important meeting Embry. The guy we are looking for is a werewolf. It's one that phases during the full moon only."

"Oh," Embry said, a little surprised.

"So I guess we just look for a guy with lots of hair?" Jared concluded.

"And that smells strange-like the scent," Embry added, cringing when he took a whiff of the hat.

"That smells like my mom's body wash," Jared thought nonchalantly.

"No, I think it smells like a donkeys a-"

"Shut up Paul," we all growled in unison.

"Well I'm going back to the house to do some research on the computer. Anyone want to join?" Sam asked, starting to run back to his house.

"I'll go. Paul, it's your turn to patrol anyways," I muttered as Paul complained.

"I'll go search for the sasquatch!" Embry piped, trotting off like a little girl in the direction of the scent.

I phased quickly because I was tired of their jabs. I missed Bella, and I was worried with this wolf in the area. No doubt it would probably run into her somehow or another. Things always seem to be attracted to her.

I ducked my head in Sam's front door, shaking my hair from the wet rain, in which Emily immediately scolded me and made me clean up the floor where it had gotten wet.

"So, anything of interest?" Emily asked after Sam kissed her face, all the way down to her arms.

"Well, we know what the creature is," Sam murmured against her lips.

I went over and sat at the computer. I typed in Children of the Moon and clicked on the first website that looked informational.

"The Children of the Moon are an extinct species that were killed off by vampires over three hundred years ago..."

I skipped through the introduction and look for the appearance.

"The werewolf stands on two legs, has thick hair (depending on it's environment), and can range from about 7'5" to 8'5", depending on the sex. Males are usually much larger and have more hair, while females tend to be smaller and have less hair. All werewolves, in human or wolf form, have bright yellow eyes, though when they are wolf, the eyes become much darker and more wolflike. Depending on their skin tone and hair color, the color of their hair can range from a pure white, to a black, darker than midnight. It is unknown the appearance of a werewolf as a human."

I huffed, then clicked on a different website.

"Children of the Moon, in your very own woods. Want to know how to get rid of them? Click here to find out!"

I rolled my eyes and clicked on another. As I went through each website, all I found was pretty much the same thing I found on the first website. It talked all about what they looked like as wolfs, but not as humans. Maybe they just looked normal as humans. But there was going to have to be some way of finding out if they were a werewolf. There just had to be.

I typed in, How to tell if your a werewolf in human form, and only a few websites popped up. I checked all of them, and was about to give up, when I clicked on the last one.

"Werewolves are hard to catch in their human form. The only way would have to be if you had a strong sense of smell, or if you have come across one before. If you don't have those things, then here, I am going to tell you how. The simple way of telling if someone is a werewolf or not, is their eyes. If you look at someone, and you see obvious bright yellow eyes, there is no chance of a doubt that's a werewolf. Still unsure? Well, watch their attitude. Most werewolves have one hell of an attitude. They're mean, stubborn, and aren't afraid to say or do anything. They're usually alone, and if you find them with someone, they're either deathly in love with them (because it's their mate), or they are fighting with them. If you're still unsure, which I don't know how you could be, there is one other way. Every werewolf has a necklace around their neck that is a blue gemstone. This is called a moonstone. They have to keep it on at all times. If at all they take it off, they unleash their wolf forever, and it will terrorize everyone and everything until it dies. So if you know a wolf that has taken off it's necklace, I would have every right to afraid.

If you're still unsure, well, then you're just going to have to figure it out yourself."

I blinked. A moonstone. That was how we were going to find our werewolf. Look for the moonstone, and you have yourself a wolf.

"Hey Sam," I said turning around in the chair to see him and Emily intensely making out.

I had been so lost in the article that I hadn't even noticed.

"Geez, we were supposed to be working together on this," I grumbled, turning back around, writing things on a piece of paper.

There was some giggling them Sam told her he had to come help. I scoffed and handed him the piece of paper.

"These websites have all the information you need. I'll leave you two." I nodded at a flustered Emily then walked out of the door.

I needed to see Bella. I had some explaining to do.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I'm going to kind of jump into it real quick, so the next chapter is the chase! :) review please! Oh, and by the way, this is a Jake/Nessie story._


	3. The Chase

Jacob's POV

It had been a few days after we had learned about our little friend, and in that few days, we had never come across him at all, let alone even caught his scent once. I had began to loose hope in finding him. He had probably left the area since he might have smelled our scent and didn't want to get involved. But three things kept popping up in my head that made me doubt that.

First of all, Old Quil's words seemed to pop up in my head very often. He wanted me, _me _of all people to find this werewolf before the next full moon. It was almost like he knew it wasn't going to leave. And so if the next full moon came, and I had not found the wolf, the blame would be on me.

Second of all, on one of the websites, it said that in wolf form, they are savage and out of control. The wolf inside them could kill someone they loved and they wouldn't even know it. This for one, scared the living hell out of me. Because even if we caught the werewolf and were on good terms with him, if he phased and we weren't careful, he'd kill us all.

Lastly, if Old Quil was right about the whole vampire extinction thing, that means this werewolf could bring unwanted vampires in the area, that could bring danger to our friends and family, and that we would have to fight off. Not something any of us wanted.

I kicked a stone in the middle of the path I was walking on. I didn't feel like phasing, because I didn't want Embry hearing what I was thinking. Bella was a mess right now. She has to face so much. After that leech left her, than I phased and made things worse. I feel like she's just going to fall apart. I try to be there for her, but it's so difficult. I wish she would understand how hard it is. I was glad I had told her about the werewolf. She told me she was going to be careful and watch out, but I was still nervous. Not to mention the red head vampire that keeps popping up and trying to break through our protective barrier.

_Snap._

A twig snapped ahead of me and I froze. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed where I was going. I strained my ears to hear all movement around me, and I heard a heartbeat. It was abnormally fast, which meant it was probably a small rabbit or fox. But something inside me made me itch that that wasn't what it was. I took small steps forward, being as silent as I could be. It was then that I began to recognize where I was. This trail went right by the graveyard. And this particular part of the cemetery was where my mom was buried. I made my way silently through the brush till I came close to the edge. I peered through the brush to see a girl, not extremely tall, dark brown hair pulled into a bun, black yoga pants, and a black jacket, standing in front of my mother's gravestone, staring down with respect. I was silent as I watched her. Though her hood was pulled up, I could still make out some of her features. She had tan skin, almost as dark as mine, she had a few freckles that spotted her nose, her nose was small and round at the end, and her mouth was small, pulled into a thin line. She was stunningly beautiful, but there was one thing that stuck out on her face, that made me stare. A jagged scar, that traveled from her hairline, across her right eye, and down to her nose, stood a out in a pungent red color. This made me wonder how she got it, seeing that it was probably from a blade of some sort.

_What was she doing? _I wondered. Did she know my mother?

A sudden gust of wind blew at my face and I caught a scent that I recognized. It burned in my nostrils, and made me gag. This noise made her head snap up and her eyes immediately met mine.

I blanched as I saw what color they were. Yellow. The most deepest, thickest yellow I had seen in my life, and right now, they were drilling holes through my skull.

It was our werewolf. And it wasn't a boy.

Then just like that, she was gone. I had to blink twice before I realized she was sprinting through the graveyard, running away from me. So, seeing this as a chance to shine, I chased after her.

I quickly learned that she had no super-speed or super-strength. When she wasn't a werewolf, she was a normal human.

But that didn't mean she wasn't fast. If she hadn't of been running in the middle of a well used road, I could have used my super-speed to catch her. As for now, it was all human speed as she wove in and out of honking cars, me desperately trying to follow. She wasn't giving up either. Never once did she go out of a place well populated, never once did she run into the woods. She was clever, and quick, constantly slipping from my grasp, never to slow to let me even touch her. I wanted to warn the others, but right now, I couldn't. If I let her go, I might never be able to catch her again. This was my only chance.

When I smelled salt, I knew we were getting close to the ocean and the beach. But currently, she wasn't heading for the beach, she was headed to the cliffs. No, not the ones we jump off from, but the ones that line Edge Cliff Road. The waves are the worst there, not to mention the sharp rock population that waits for you at the bottom. She began to push herself faster and I saw her quickly strip her jacket and shoes.

_Was she insane?_

I chased her all the way to the edge where she stepped up on the railing then leaped off, screaming with happiness as she fell. I skidded to a stop at the railing, leaning over the edge as she fell.

"Your fucking crazy," I shouted down, hoping she could hear me.

She disappeared into the churning waters, her scream eaten by the water. I stared down at the water, watching, waiting, seeing if she would resurface. The waves crashed against the rocks ferociously. There was no hope. She had killed herself.

_Well, I guess we wouldn't have to worry about our werewolf problem. _

I turned to go when something caught my eye. I looked out across the water away from the waves and noticed something in all black, floating on the water.

It was her.

"That's impossible," I muttered, staring dumbfounded at the girl in the water.

"How in hell's name-" I froze when I saw her flip me off, with both hands, mouth "sorry mutha fucka," then swim back to shore.

Anger raged through me. I sprinted to the woods and phased.

_Hey Jake, _Embry thought happily.

_I found the werewolf, it's not a guy, it's a girl, and she's swimming to first beach. Get Sam and the other's and hurry. We can't let her get away. I'm going there now! _I shouted in my thoughts, not allowing Embry to see any of it.

I didn't have time. I quickly phased back to human and ran as fast as I could down to first beach.

But I was too late. I walked on the edge of the water, inhaling as much as I could, trying to catch her scent, but the water was too strong.

We had seriously underestimated her.

That's when I saw it. Blood. Her blood. She must have hurt herself on the rocks. The scent was strong, and I followed it. I searched the crowd with my eyes, trying to find her. She wouldn't have a jacket on, so she would be cold, and she wouldn't have any shoes. So she'd be barefoot.

I hear howls from the forest.

I walked quickly up the stairs, searching for her as I walked. I cut through the forest then caught another strong scent coming from Hidden Beach. No one came here, they had it blocked off because it was too dangerous. I went there anyways. The strong scent hit my nose again and I froze. There was a large boulder in front of me, with blood plastered across it. I followed the blood all the way down to the ground, where laying there, was a bloodied piece of rock. When she hit the water, she must have hit a rock, and jammed a smaller one into her. I looked all around the boulder but found no one, and I didn't find any more blood either.

"AAHHHH!" There was a roar and I quickly turned around, just in time to see the girl flying towards me with a stick above her head.

I could have jumped out of the way, but I was too stunned to move. She tackled me to the ground and began beating me with the stick. I reached up to shove her off me and she bit me. I roared and with a good shove, made her go flying, landing with a huge explosion of sand.

She snarled at me, literally snarled, then laughed.

Wait, why was she laughing?

She dropped the stick by her feet and chuckled. "It's Jacob, right?"

I stared blankly at her as her words rang out like a song. The girl laughed again, staring at me quizzically. It was then that I noticed where the scar met her eye, the yellow pigment changed into a brownish red. It was right over her pupil, and wondered if she could be blind in that eye.

"Did I scare you or something? Because, I thought it would be pretty hard to silence such a tough guy like you." She crossed her arms over her chest, emphasizing the muscles in her arms.

I glared at her. Just a few seconds longer and the pack would attack.

She spoke again, this time, slightly annoyed. "Don't you speak at all? I thought you were quite the loud mouth, at least, that's what your mother told me."

I stared at her, replaying what she said over and over again. My mother? What the?

Sam's roar rang out across Hidden Beach, and his mouth made contact with her throat as he pinned her to the ground. She made a goggling sound as he placed a paw on her chest.

"Stop!" I shouted, reaching out trying to stop it. Sam growled angrily, as I stood up.

"Old Quil didn't say to kill her!"

She stared up at me with a strange curiosity. Paul trotted up and stared angrily at me, growling.

Then just like that, Sam whacked her across the head with his paw, knocking her out.

"Oh, she's going to love that headache you've now given her," I spit sarcastically as I began to lift her up.

"What happened to your hand?" Jared asked as he pulled on his shorts to come help me carry her.

I stared down at my hand where she had bit me and noticed it had tuned black.

"She bit me," I muttered, though it was more like a question.

Jared shrugged and picked up her feet, I got her arms and head.

"Look at that scar!" Jared emphasized, as we began to walk back to the woods. Sam, Embry, and Paul trotted on up ahead.

"I know, I thought it was a blade."

"Totally, that's pretty sweet. It's probably war wound from when she fought the leeches! I mean look at that! She's probably lived over three hundred years!"

I glared at him. "Have you been playing World of Warcraft again Jared?"

"No!" he spat quickly, "I just think there is a possibility she could be a Worgen, you know?"

I moaned. This was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

_if you have any questions just ask :) this story is currently taking place during New Moon. love you guys!_


	4. Interrogation

I watched her closely. She was still unconscious from when Sam had hit her yesterday. Funny, even when she was out cold, she still scared him silly. He tied her to this chair, and put two black pillow cases over her head so that when she woke up, she wouldn't be able to see anything. In addition to that, we had to take turns guarding her, just to make sure she didn't escape. Sam would never admit he was afraid, but since I have a direct line to his thoughts, I knew that he was. But I couldn't blame him, I was afraid of her too.

It was the way she held herself, the way she talked. Even unconscious she still looked threatening. And the way she talked, her voice was sharp and menacing, but in a way, dark and melodic. And for some reason, I was drawn to her. I was drawn to her in a way I could not, and cannot explain. Maybe I had imprinted on her, but I doubted that. It wasn't like how Sam was drawn to Emily. But maybe I was different... maybe.

She stirred. I saw her flex her fingers, twist her wrists in the tight chains, pull lightly on the chains around her ankles, and shift back and forth in the chair. Her head moved down as if she was trying to see through the cloth. I had no idea if she could.  
She suddenly became still and sat up straight like a statue. I watched her, absolutely silent, wondering if she knew I was in the room with her. She took a deep breath.

All at once, she vigorously shook the chains around her, pulling and twisting in them, struggling to get free. It was so sudden, that it made me jump, which most things really didn't now a days.

"You know, you're never going to break out of those," I said after I watched her struggle.

She froze.

"You've been a naughty little werewolf," I started, standing up to go circle her. I was going to have too much fun with this.

"Yeah, well so have you. But I can hardly call you a _werewolf_," she spit back.

Her voice once again shot waves through me that I had never experienced before. It scared me.

"So you know what I am," I concluded, trying to keep my voice strong and confident.

"And you know what I am," she concluded back.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Why did you chain me to a wooden chair?"

"You killed that hiker."

"That wasn't a question," she pointed out.

"You're right, it wasn't; it was an accusation," I smirked.

"Which is why I'm in this cave, obviously," she spit back.

"Do you really have to be this annoying?"

"Absolutely."

I glared.

"Your a nomadic type, aren't you? So why aren't you leaving? It's been a week." I started to circle her once again.

"Well, I'm tied to a chair. Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" she nodded her head and waved her hands in annoyance.

Angrily, I grabbed the top of the pillow cases and ripped them off her head. She closed her eyes as I yanked them off, but opened her eyes almost immediately afterwards. Her deep yellow eyes seemed to knock me in the gut. The scar across her eye and face seemed more prominent than it had before. What surprised me most, was where the scar cut across her eye, was no longer a tinted red with blood, but was a splotchy black, that looked like gun powder. I slammed my hands down on her arms and squeezed. I shoved my face right up to hers. She didn't even flinch.

"You better be glad, that I'm the one here and not Sam. Because if it was, you'd already be dead," I threatened with a voice so low, it was more of a growl.

She snorted. "I bet he couldn't kill me, if he tried."

I laughed. "You don't know Sam."

"Oh, but I do." She smiled again and I could feel my anger rising.

"Your playing with me," I growled angrily.

"And you aren't?" she retorted quickly.

I stood up and spun around. I didn't need to look at her. She was silent, but I could feel her eyes on my back. I stared at the large wooden door that led out of the small cave and into the deepest part of the woods.

I turned back around and smiled. "Since your not cooperating with me, I guess I'll go get Sam. We'll see who knows him better."

Her face was concentrated, but questioning. I turned quickly and opened the large door.

"Oh and by the way, I hope you like this cave, cause you'll be in here for a while."

I shut the door as I watched her face turn to anger and her hands begin to struggle against the chains again. I only laughed.

* * *

"What the hell? I already fuckin' told you! I did not kill that stupid hiker!" She yelled, annoyed.

Sam smirked. "I'm sorry missy, I still don't believe you."

She gave him a menacing glare. "I didn't kill him. The hiker was buried under the snow wasn't he? Well I got here after the snow storm hit. So obviously, I couldn't have killed him, asshole. Why don't you check your facts before accusing the first werewolf you come across."

"Well that's just the thing, your the _only _werewolf that's around these parts. In fact your the only werewolf we have ever come across. And obviously, the hiker was not killed by a bear, nor a vampire for that matter. So, it has to be you."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm the first werewolf you've actually encountered does not mean I killed the hiker."

"Then who did? Since you seem to think you know everything," he retorted.

Her head then turned in my direction and her deep yellow eyes met mine, boring holes into my eyes. It almost felt as if she could see right through me. Her eyes then slowly traveled down my body and to my hand. I slowly lifted it up and stared at it. The place where she had bitten me had faded yesterday. But now, the veins around it were turning a sickly black.I stared at it in horror.

"Through all my years, there is only one thing that I have learned that has helped me survive through my darkest hours..."

My eyes slowly traveled up from the ground to meet those torturous eyes.

"Trust... _no one_."

And the next thing I knew, Sam was on the ground, screaming. It was like I had suddenly been pulled from a trance.

"Emily!" he cried in tortured pain. He held his face with both of his hands. His face was pale and streaked with agony.

"Sam!" I cried. I looked around in me in search of something to hit the girl with besides my fist. I searched the cave, but all there was were broken beer bottles and chairs lain askew.

Then with a shinning gleam, I spotted a spoon. It was just an ordinary spoon, and god knows why I grabbed it instead of a beer bottle to bash over her head, but I did. I picked it up with my small hands and ran over to where she was sitting, staring at Sam's frail figure.

"Stop it!" I screamed at her, my arm arched back, prepared to throw the spoon, and she froze.

Her head snapped in my direction, her eyes widened, and her face became ghostly pale. Sam let out a gasp for breath and collapsed on the floor from his tensed position.

I pointed the spoon at her horrified face and she cringed away from it.

"If you dare even look at Sam again, I swear to you-"

"I won't do it again! I promise!" she cried almost immediately.

I waved the spoon in front of her and her eyes followed it's every movement.

"Good. Cause if you do, I will kill you...with...this _spoon_." I had to choke down a laugh. I couldn't believe I was threatening someone with a spoon.

She however, did not find it funny.

"Just put down the spoon and I'll tell you everything, I promise."

I laughed. "But wasn't it you that said to trust no one?"

Sam stood up to his full length and crossed his arms over his chest. Her eyes darted from him, to me, to the spoon.

"My name is Raley. Raley Stone. I came here from Canada. Greenwood, Canada. It's in South central British Colombia. I lived there with my pack, but I had to leave, due to certain personal issues. My wolf killed the hiker because it was probably hungry. It's not something I could control. I didn't kill the hiker, my wolf did. But please don't turn me into the police. If they put me in prison I will be in there for a life sentence. When I phase I would kill everyone, which would also reveal my secret which I really don't want it to be revealed because then the Volturi would kill me in a very slow and brutal way due to the fact that I've out smarted them, out run them, and beat them in every possible way a werewolf could beat a vampire."

Her voice quivered at the end as she was out of breath from talking so quickly. Sam and I were silent as she sat there, breathing heavily, her eyes flickering between us. I looked over at Sam who stood with his hand on his chin.

"Please," she whispered. "I won't hurt you. I didn't come here to hurt anyone. Just let me go back to my home. It's the old farmhouse on Old Breckenridge Road. I was going to renovate it... clean it up a bit."

"But as it may not be your intention to hurt anyone, you would be uncontrollable as a wolf, and pose a great threat to the reservation and it's people," Sam argued.

She shook her head. "I have a basement below the house, I can take care of myself down there. You know that most of my kind are nomadic. Well I'm not. I've lived with a pack my whole life. I know how to live in a community without revealing what I am."

"What did you do to Sam?" I said suddenly. "And my hand, why is it not healing?"

She stared at me blankly, not answering. So I shoved the spoon right up next to her skin. She cried out as the smooth surface of the spoon grazed her skin. Her neck then turned a sickly black color from where it had brushed it. She whimpered in pain.

"What the hell?" I whispered, pulling the spoon away from her skin. The black spot slowly retreated into nothing. She gasped and winced in pain.

"That's silver, isn't it?" Sam asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Her eyes met his in a hidden glare. "Yes."

I laughed. "Well that explains the whole spoon thing. It was kind of hard threatening to kill someone with a spoon."

"Does silver always have that affect on you? I mean he barely even brushed it against your skin."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it does."

"So what did you do to Sam," I asked eagerly, shoving the spoon closer to her again.

"Ok enough with the spoon!" she yelled. "Just put the damn thing down and I'll tell you! Geez!"

I shrugged and dropped it on the ground. She sighed, relieved.

"Do you know the story of how we were created?" she asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Yeah," we said together.

"OK, good. Werewolves are supposed to be the most dangerous creatures on this earth. In wolf form we can destroy just about everything. We have the vampires speed, strength, and intelligence times two. You put one werewolf against five vampires and the werewolf would win every _single time._ You see, if a vampire gets even a single scratch from a werewolf, his skin will turn to ash. And now you wonder how we became extinct. Well that's because we are only in wolf form once every four weeks. Except for the night of the full moon, we are weak and vulnerable humans. Besides the fact that the only thing that can kill us is silver, we are just so easy to kill. That's why we became extinct. The vampires easily took us out while we were in human form.  
"Which brings me back to my point. The devil is not stupid. He knew very well what our situation would be. He gave us the power; every single werewolf has it. Some have it stronger than others, but all in all it's still powerful. He gave us the power to manipulate fear."

"Manipulate fear?" I questioned.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"How?"

"Well I can create realistic... or nonrealistic visions in your head of your greatest fear. Some werewolves have it so strong that they can change themselves into whatever your afraid of. But of course it's all in your mind. For Sam, it was hurting Emily again. All I had to do was put that vivid image of him hurting her in his mind, and he was completely helpless. It's our only defense against vampires in human form."

"Yeah well I'm not a vampire, so why did you do it to me?" Sam growled.

She laughed. "Because I just like to have fun with it."

"And what about my hand. I'd really like it to heal," I spit.

She shook her head. "It was a scientific experiment that you guys so rudely interrupted. Now if you could please take me home?"

"A scientific experiment? You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled, yanking the chains off of her and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Put me down jerk!" she squealed, kicking helplessly.

Sam laughed. "Paul's gonna love her."

"I swear to god if you fart I'll kill you," she growled angrily.

I chuckled. "Your such a polite lady there Raley."

"That's what they tell me," she retorted.

I already knew I liked her.

* * *

_Sorry it took me FOREVER to update. Geez, I've had a rough one with this chapter. Haha. Well please review! I dont know when the next chapter will be :( Again, if you want to know what her pack looks like there's a link on my page to a youtube video I made of all the members of her pack. Thank you guys!_


	5. The Cabin

"Here, your house."

I pulled up to a large cabin that sat quietly up in the mountains. It was an old cabin. It looked like no one had lived in it for years. The grass was overgrown, the driveway was old and cracked with weeds sticking through them. There were vines crawling up the sides and mold on the outside of the house. The bushes around the house were huge and almost blocking the sidewalk that led to the small front door.

There was a small building next to the cabin. It looked to be a garage. Inside of it was a sleek black Jaguar.

Raley sighed and looked down at her cuffed hands.

"You gonna let me go?" she asked quietly, her eyes still on her cuffed hands.

"Yeah... just not yet."

She slowly nodded her head. "Figured."

I climbed out of the car and walked over to her side and opened her door. She climbed out and began walking towards the front door.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked as she stopped in front of the door.

She shrugged. "I came here through the mountains. It was the first house I found after I had phased back. It looked abandoned, so I just crashed here. Decided that I didn't need to buy a house if I could just have this one for free."

I chuckled as I turned the knob and opened the door. It gave a loud creak and I slowly stepped in.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked around.

There was a small entry way before I stepped into a large open front room. It had fancy leather couches, a huge flat screen hanging on the wall, there was a large fireplace and paintings plastered all over the walls. There was also a large bear head that hung from the wall next to the bottom of some stairs that led up to an inside balcony where the bedrooms where.

"You found this place like this?" I asked as I walked around.

She stood back in the entry way, quietly watching me.

"No. This stuff is all mine. Except for the bear head. That was already there."

"Well, you certainly wouldn't expect this from how the outside looks," I joked as I traced a small sculpture of a wolf that sat on shelf above the fireplace.

"I was getting ready to start working on the outside, but I was captured and held prisoner for two days."

"Oh, and standing in front of my mother's grave is going to help you clean up the outside of your house?" I tested, turning to cross my arms across my chest.

"That was none of your business," she spit.

"The hell it was," I snapped back.

"You were spying on me," she fought back.

"And it was _my _mother's grave you were standing at."

She scoffed. "What, you own the cemetery now? If I remember correctly, I believe anyone can look at anybody's grave... so that includes your mom's."

"But you knew my mother. You were there for a reason!"

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"You have no proof."

I shook my head angrily. "I wouldn't need proof to prove what I know."

"Well I guess it's good you know what you know. Good luck with whatever you're going to use it for. Now can you please take these handcuffs off so I can take a shower and change my clothes?"

I took deep breaths. I shouldn't be letting her get to me like this. This is what she wants. She wants to get a rise out of me and I can't let that happen. If she can stay calm, so can I. She's no different from me.

"Fine. But you can't leave my sight."

She laughed. "So what, you're going to watch me shower?"

I felt heat flush at the bottom of my neck. "No," I sneered. "But I'll be standing outside the door, waiting."

"Sure whatever," she said quickly, holding out her hands for me to take the cuffs off.

I shook my head. "No, not yet."

She groaned before walking quickly up the stairs and down the balcony hallway to a large master bedroom- the very last room to the right. She walked immediately to some drawers and pulled out a bra and underwear along with some sweats and a t-shirt. I stood waiting by the door to the bathroom, watching with pleasure.

She stomped up to where a stood.

"If you would?" she spit, sticking out her hands.

A smile crept across my face as I pulled the key out of my pocket and stuck it into the hole. I removed the cuffs from her wrists but immediately grabbed her arms and yanked her to my body. My face was inches from hers.

"Don't even think about trying anything," I snarled into her face.

She smirked. "Oh look at you, sixteen years old, threatening to kill a someone thats six years older than you. Such a _big boy_."

"I never said I'd kill you," I said calmly before shoving her into the bathroom.

She began to close the door but I stuck my foot out before she could so it was open just a crack.

"And the door stays open," I smirked.

"Perv," she said muttered angrily as she walked away to start the shower.

I sighed as I heard her start up the shower. I looked around her bedroom. The large king sized bed sat in the middle with a large mahogany headboard at the top. A nightstand sat to the right of the bed with a fancy shaded lamp and a small picture frame. I walked over and picked it up, looking at the small picture inside. It was a picture of a small girl running playfully away from a man that looked to be about in his mid thirties.

There was a crash in the bathroom and it snapped me back to attention.

"Dammit," I heard her curse as I saw her bend down in the reflection of the mirror.

She only had a bra on. I watched as she slowly took it off, pulling it over her head. All I could see was her back. A large black tattoo was plastered on her right shoulder cuff. It was a head of a snarling wolf, with letters written above it's head. I didn't have a chance to read it because she moved out of my view. I looked away.

I sat down on her bed and sighed. It felt a little ridiculous having to watch her like she was some criminal. I mean, all she did was kill a hiker...

A grandfather clock chimed downstairs. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look around.

I got up and made my way into the balcony hallway. I entered the first room. It was empty except for a few boxes here and there. I went into the next room and it was also empty. I sighed and then retreated to the downstairs. She had a nice kitchen with an island in the middle. On the wall by the back door was a calendar. Two weeks from now, there was a day highlighted, circled, scribbled on, and in big letters it said, "FULL MOON."

So this was how she kept up with the phases of the moon. I gently ran my finger over the writing, feeling the deep imprint of the pen.

I moved on down the hallway. The walls were covered in paintings. Most of the paintings I had seen were bright and colorful, but the ones that lined this dark hallway were more dull and depressing.

At the end, there was a single door with two bedrooms on each side. The bedroom to my right was in the process of being painted, but the other was almost empty, except for a large piano that sat peacefully and quietly in the middle, and a glass cabinet that was full of a collection of butterflies. I walked slowly into the room, admiring the collection of butterflies, reading the names of each one, their wing size, and specie classification, which were all nicely typed next to the frozen bodies.

"I thought I couldn't leave your sight."

Oh dear, there we go again. That voice of hers, sending sweet chills down my spine. I was really going to have to get control of myself.

I turned around slowly. "I didn't think a quick sweep around your house would be a problem."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your collection of butterflies?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

She quietly walked over and stood next to me, admiring the display as well.

"No," she said softly. "They belonged to a friend of mine."

"So why do you have it?"

A streak of pain crossed her face for a second before she answered. I wondered who this friend was.

"He uh... told me to have it. He didn't need it anymore."

I nodded, then strode over to the piano.

"You play the piano?" I asked,

She laughed. "No, no that's a friends too."

"Same friend I'm guessing?"

"Nope. A different one. He gave it to me because I saved his life."

She traced her fingers across the pearl white keys... which gave me hint that it hadn't been played on much.

"It's a Steinway Baby Grand. People say it's the best of the best for good sound quality." She said is so reverently that it seemed like she care a lot about this piano...or pianos in general.

"How did you save his life?" I asked quietly.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"I'd like to know the same thing. But come on, your boyfriend Sam wants some information out of me, so let's get talking."

And with that, she walk quickly out of the room. I guess there was a lot more to Raley then I would have thought, and I couldn't wait to hear more. She interested me, and she seemed like she was hiding something, but I couldn't tell. I was going to have to figure her out.

"What about this door? What's inside?" I called out to her as I followed her to the front room.

"It's a closet," she responded lamely.

I crashed onto the closest couch. She sat across from me, her legs crossed and her bright yellow eyes on me. I began to study her scar again. The jagged line went straight from her forehead to her mid cheek, crossing right over her open eye. I shivered. How painful that must have been. The spot where the scar hit her was almost completely black, slicing right through her pupil.

"Can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

Her chuckled. "Isn't that what we are supposed to be doing?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Ok. Where'd you get your scar?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. I got it while fighting off a vampire. I thought I had an advantage over him, so I let my guard down and just like that, he had whipped out a knife and slashed me across the face before I could even blink."

"Did it hurt?"

She scoffed. "Well that was a stupid question. Of course it did. Damn, it felt like I went to hell and back, twice."

I chuckled. "So why did you come here?"

"I was running from the Volturi."

"Why?"

"Are you going to keep asking stupid questions?" I spit, annoyed.

I laughed. "No. But I'm being serious though. Did you piss them off?"

"I did a little more then piss them off," she chuckled. "I killed one of the guard."

"Oh, is that bad?"

"Well how about I give you an example. Let's say that Sam ordered Jared to go off and hunt innocent little vampires, and big meany Jared ran into one of them and they blew him up. Don't you think that would do a little more than piss Sam off?" she said in a little baby voice as if she was dumbing it down for me.

"Vampires aren't little and innocent."

She groaned and put her hand on her forehead. "It was an analogy Jacob. You missed the whole point."

"Then what's the point?"

"Ok look, the Volturi are the big bad leaders of the vampires. Everybody fears them, everybody obeys them. There are three of them, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Surrounding them are members of the Volturi guard. The Volturi guard are there to go out and do the dirty work for them. There are eleven Volturi guard, though some of them left. I killed two of them. They were minor guard members but all in the same, Aro was furious. I've been running from them for eight years. But now I'm somewhat safe for a while."

"Oh," I whispered, kind of shell shocked. "What do you mean by somewhat?"

"Now that, that's a whole different story I'm going to have to tell you another day."

"Wait, how did you kill them?"

She laughed. "Another story for another day Jacob. But are you hungry? I have some pizza in the fridge?"

I nodded, but I was still kind of lost. If she was able to kill the Volturi guard, who I imagine are very tough, then wouldn't it be easy for her to kill one of us? Maybe Sam was right about not trusting her. But there was just something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was something that had been itching at my thoughts for the past day and a half now. The pieces just don't quite fit together. All the paintings, the piano, the butterfly collection, but then you have the killer in her, the evil, the strength and determination. It just didn't all make sense.

But I was sure as hell going to find out.


	6. Questions and Confusion

I leaned against the counter as I watched Raley make the pizza. Opening the box, taking off the plastic, putting it in the oven, setting the timer. She was silent as she moved. Not a sound came from her mouth, not even a sharp intake of breath when she sliced her finger on a sharp edge of the box. Her face was almost emotionless, as though she hadn't felt a thing.

"Pepperoni is ok, right?" she asked after she put it in the oven.

But I nodded, instead of answering through words. For some reason, I wanted to be silent. Just like her.

She came and leaned against the counter across from me, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at me through those deep yellow eyes.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

For a long time I said nothing. There were honestly millions of things I would like to know. Why did you really come? How do you know so much? Who are you really? And most important, how did you know my mother?

But I asked none of these. Because now, now wasn't the right time for me to know.

So instead I answered, "tell me everything about being a werewolf."

She smiled, so I knew she was waiting for this question.

"Where should I start? The legends, they're true. We only phase during the full moon, no exceptions. Silver bullets, also true. If you don't get it removed immediately, you'll die within minutes. It's painful, and one of the worst ways to die. You can either be bitten, or you can be born a werewolf. You're stronger if you're born one."

"Were you born one?" I interjected.

"Yes," she said slowly, pursing her lips as if the fact that she was, was causing her to think deeply about it.

We were silent for a moment. Raley didn't speak, her eyes were slightly glazed over and her breath had quickened. But it didn't last for long, because suddenly her eyes were clear again and she smiled at me.

"Sorry. Anyways, werewolves are nomadic creatures. It's very hard for more than two to join together. We are rough and violent creatures...made from hell itself. Our venom is extremely poisonous to vampires. Even a scratch will turn them to ash. Vampire venom however does not affect us. The only way a vampire could kill us is with silver. Most commonly used is a silver stake through the heart. That will ensure a permanent death of a werewolf. The Volturi used it to kill Valadik, the very first and strongest werewolf that ever lived. And, that's what began the extinction of our race."

She stopped for a second as she stared down at her necklace that was laced between her fingers.

"But if you're so powerful, how did you become extinct?" I asked quietly.

"We're are only like that one night a month. Other than that, we are as vulnerable as humans. Utterly weak and defenseless. They formed armies and killed us off while we were humans. Only a few survived. And they were the ones that ran and hid instead of fought."

"And you said that werewolves are nomadic, but yet you live in a pack?"

"Well we were different," she said shortly. "Our pack leader, Beck, he had a theory. And for as long as I could remember, it worked."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What is this theory?"

"Beck built cages in a basement beneath our house. The cages were made of silver, so it would be impossible for us to escape. Once morning came, Beck's daughter would come down and let us out."

"Beck's daughter?"

She sighed. "There's a lot to explain to you, so here's the long story short. Beck was bitten, he became a werewolf, he accidently killed his wife the first time he changed, his daughter was saved, she came looking for him, she found out what he was, she was ok with it, and then they lived happily ever after. The end."

"He killed his wife?" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like we can control ourselves as wolfs. He had no idea what he was doing. That's why we are such dangerous creatures. Our minds are taken over. Over-powered by the mind of our wolf."

"Oh," I said quietly. "And his daughter... she just accepted it?"

She shook her head. "I told you that that was my shortened version. It was a very long and painful process for them both. Eventually she accepted him for who he was."

"Was?"

"I meant is," she said quickly, correcting her mistake.

I looked at her skeptically. "So what did you do to make your pack kick you out?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Jacob, haven't you ever heard of keeping your nose out of other people personal business? I'll tell you anything about werewolves you want, but when it comes to my personal life, I'd like to keep that to myself."

"Not so proud of your past then?" I smirked playfully.

"I don't think anyone is. So that is why I keep my past in the past. Now tell me a little more about yourself Jacob. I only know a few things."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I'm sixteen, I live alone with my dad, I'm a shape-shifter, and I'm in love with a girl in love with a vampire."

She threw her head back and laughed. "This must be Bella, right?"

I frowned. "How'd you know?"

"I've been here a week. I learn quickly."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You've been spying?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it spying," she corrected, "it's the talk of the town, or maybe should I say, the pack. Embry and Jared are quite amused with it actually. Sam and Paul however are very annoyed."

I leaned forward. "You say I can't get in your personal business, but here you are getting in mine."

She leaned forward so that our faces were almost touching. "Not so personal when your friends are babbling about it in a diner, now is it?"

The timer on the stove beeped suddenly, startling us both. She walked over and pulled out the pizza, feeling the whole room with it's sweet aroma.

"Smells amazing," I commented as I reached for a piece of the cheesy goodness.

She smacked my hand before I could take a piece. It made a sharp slapping noise that echoed across the room. Her face was emotionless as she cut the pizza into slices and placed them on a tray.

"What are you doing that for?" I questioned.

"I believe we have some people joining us," she said calmly as I heard a pounding on the front door.

"Jacob? Where's my man?" I heard Embry call as he welcomed himself in. I heard several steps behind him and frowned when I saw them all enter the room. Embry, Jared, and Paul stood at attention.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

Jared laughed. "Paul smelled the pizza from miles away. We couldn't help but join the party."

"This is a nice house you have Raley," Embry smiled at her. I turned around to see her reaction and she was just staring at him, with a slight glare.

"It was nice of yourselves to just come on in."

"Sorry, we're just used to Emily's open door policy," Embry said bashfully.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'm not Emily, so next time, knock and wait."

"Hey no need to get snooty, Sam just sent us over here to collect you two," Paul said defensively.

Raley and I both looked up to stare at him.

He shrugged. "Pack meeting at Old Quil's. He wants to meet her."

I could almost see the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"I don't want to have anything to do with that man," she growled.

"Sorry darlin', Sam's orders."

And the next thing I knew, she had taken off to the back of the house and to the back door.

"Get her!" Jared shouted as we all sprinted after her.

She was struggling with the back lock when my body slammed against hers. She let out a cry then with amazing strength swung open the door so fast that it slammed me square in the head. I stumbled backwards as she was able to make it out the door faster than my hands could grip her. With a t-shirt, a pair of sweats, and no shoes, she dashed into the woods faster than I had imagined.

"She's getting away!" Paul growled angrily as he phased and flew into the woods behind her.

Me, I stayed on foot. I wanted to see just how fast she was. I sprinted in after them, following her scent, twisting through trees and thick brush. My breathing came out evenly as I picked up my pace, the trees whizzing by in a blur. I wondered why she was so afraid of meeting Old Quil. Obviously she could get away from him very easily. Or maybe she was using it as an excuse to escape our ever watchful eyes...

I could sense her scent getting stronger, fresher. I was gaining on her.

"Not so fast then are ya?" I murmured as I thought I had reached to where she was.

Then bang. Something slammed hard into my left side. It knocked the wind out of me and I went flying.

Crashing to the ground, whatever hit me wrapped it's arms around me, pulling me close to their chest.

"Jacob!" I heard someone cry off into the distance.

And then it happened. With a painful thump, my air flow was cut off as they wrapped their arm securely around my throat. Whoever it was, was attempting to strangle me to death. I struggled against the force. My nails dug into their arm, and when I looked down I noticed the person was barefoot.

Raley.

I squirmed and tried to call out her name. She was trying to kill me. After I thought we had an almost friendship going, she was now trying to kill me.

I let out a gargled scream as I saw Paul fly through the air.

Her body left mine and I gasped for breath. I heard her agonizing scream as Paul took her down.

No one had ever hurt me like that. I was stronger than everybody. She was a human, so how was she stronger than me?

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, slamming my fist on the ground.

"Jake!" Paul yelled angrily, "a little help?"

I whipped around to see Raley fighting ferociously against him. He had one arm securely around her waist and the other around her neck similar to what she had on me.

Blood poured from her shoulder and I could only guess that had come from Paul's teeth.

"If you don't stop struggling I'm going to break you're fucking neck!" Paul roared as she let out a gargling scream.

"That won't be necessary," Sam said calmly as he emerged from the trees.

Raley became silent as he approached, a syringe in his hand.

"Hold her still Paul."

She squirmed uncontrollably and screamed as he got closer. But with one snap of his wrist, the needle entered the soft part of her neck and she swooned. With a curse spit from her lips, her legs gave way and she passed out, sliding from Paul's grasp and collapsing onto the ground.

Paul's breaths came out in huffs.

"Well she's a bit of a handful."

Sam's concerned eyes traveled to mine. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, running my fingers lightly over my neck.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave you two alone. She's dangerous. More dangerous than I imagined. We need to get her out of here," Sam sighed.

"Where'd you get that syringe?" I asked as I slowly stood up.

"Old Quil mentioned it. He said she wouldn't like hearing the news, so he gave me this so when she ran, we'd catch her."

"Why wouldn't she want to meet him?"

Paul picked up her limp body and flung her over his shoulder.

"Well she obviously has a serious thing against meeting him if she's trying to kill Jacob to get out of it," Paul muttered as we began to walk through the thick forest.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we will find out at this meeting."

I stopped. "Wait, where's Jared?"

"Here!" He called out from behind me.

"Where were you?"

He had a smug smile on his face. "When you went after her I searched her house. I found this."

He held out what looked like a book. It was an old leather notebook, and on the front the name Ramona J. Stone was in graved in gold cursive handwriting.

"Is it some sort of diary?" Sam wondered.

I shrugged.

"Well this could be the key of finding out more about our little friend here," Jared stated, that sly smile creeping onto his face again.

I rolled my eyes as we came up to Old Quil's house.

"Give the book to me. I'll hide it so she doesn't know we have it," I whispered to Jared.

He handed it to me as I shoved it into my pants.

"You got her?" Old Quil wobbled out to the front porch where we met him.

Paul dropped her on the ground in front of him.

His face suddenly became grim. "Bind her. She won't be happy when she wakes."

We all piled into his small house and sat around in a circle. I keep my eyes on her as they tied her up. She was as good as dead. Whatever was in the syringe really knocked her out.

"How long will it take for this stuff to wear off?" Sam asked.

"Soon," said Old Quil, his old eyes sharp and alert.

That's when my father wheeled in.

"Quil you better be thankful my son isn't hurt. I did not like that plan of yours. I want my son as far away from her as possible. She dangerous."

"Or just misunderstood Billy, as they all are."

He shook his head. "I want her out of here. I want her gone. She's a threat Quil."

There was a sickly cough and all our heads snapped to the quivering figure bound to the chair.

"Why do I always wake up tied to a chair?" she said in a crackly voice.

"Because you keep trying to kill people. And by people I mean Jacob. Isn't this the second time I've found you two trying to kill each other?" Sam retorted.

She threw back her head and laughed. "No no no, I wasn't trying to kill Jacob. Merely showing him who's superior."

I growled in anger and she smirked at me. Her yellow eyes boring into mine. "Awe, is little Jacob mad he's not the big boy he thought he was?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as Sam slapped her across the face.

"Now stop it!" Quil shouted angrily.

Raley became rigid at the sound of his voice.

"I want order! We are having a civilized meeting here. Sam, sit down. Jacob, please silence it."

With a clenched jaw Sam slowly sat down, his eyes locked on Raley's frightening glare.

"Billy, there's a manilla envelope on the kitchen counter, would you mind getting it for me?" Quil asked kindly.

My father said something incoherent under his breath than wheeled out of the room. Old Quil stared at Raley with a look I didn't quite understand. It was almost a look of recognition but I could hardly tell myself.

"Here you go." My father hands him the manilla envelope and then wheels over next to me.

"You alright son?" he whispers to me, concerned.

"I'm fine dad."

I watch as Old Quil opens the envelope and goes through many papers. Raley's eyes stare intently at the ground.

"You know what this is, don't you Raley?" says Old Quil, holding up a piece of paper with lots of words and signatures at the bottom.

She's staring so intently at the ground, I wouldn't be surprised if two holes appeared in the floor.

"I will take this as a yes. So I don't have to remind you what it means, and what it specifically states. You have three days to leave town or I'll have Sam throw you out instead. Clear?"

Raley's eyes slowly move up to meet his. She says nothing but I know she understands.

"Meeting adjourned. Take her cuffs off, you don't need to worry about her anymore. She won't try anything."

Old Quil stood up, using his cane and began to walk into the kitchen. Sam stood up and hesitantly undid the cuffs on Raley. She glared at him while he did, rubbing her wrists after they were off.

"You have anything to say Raley?" My father spits at her, obviously not happy the way Old Quil handled the situation.

She looks at me with bored eyes. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you, Jacob. I hope you'll forgive me one day."

And then she turns and walks out the door, slamming the screen door behind her.

"I still don't trust her," mutters Sam.

"I don't either," Jared says, "she totally creeps me out. I'll be glad when she's gone."

"You think she'll actually leave?" Paul asks. "After everything she did, you expect to just up and leave?"

Billy rolls to the middle of the circle. "You heard Old Quil, Paul. If he says she'll leave, she _will _leave."

Sam stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. "And I'll be just as happy if she doesn't, so then I get to rip her head off. I don't like the way she tortured me using Emily. She has a sick mind."

"I agree." Paul also stands up, rubbing the spot on his arm where she tried to bite him.

"What about you?" Embry asks me, walking over to stand in front of me, stretching out his hand for me to take it.

I grab it and he helps me stand up.

"I don't know. I think we should get to know the story behind her before we judge her."

"How can you say that Jacob?" Sam spits, suddenly furious. "She's tried to kill you, what, like three times now?"

"Two, but still. She may just be scared."

Sam throws his head back and runs his finger through his hair.

"Jacob, you're impossible. If she was scared, she would run."

I shrug, brushing the statement away. "Well obviously she's different, as you've pointed out. So maybe her reaction to fear is different... since she can manipulate it."

"That will be enough talking of that Jacob. You have early morning patrol tomorrow, so you might as well behave. And you might want to give Old Quil that diary Jared found. It might be of good use."

Sam points his finger at me then calls to Paul and Jared to go run patrols with him. Embry stands next to me, a friendly look on his face.

"Don't worry Jacob. You were the closest guy to getting in her pants anyways."

I roll my eyes and shove him out the door. "You have a one track mind Embry."

He smiles then skips out into the woods.

The house is now silent. Old Quil must have gone back to his room and my father is catching a ride home with Embry.

I pull out the diary as I begin walking to the back of the house. I reach his shut door and am about to open it when I hear voices.

"Raley, I don't care. All I want to know is the real reason you're here. You don't just do things off a whim, you do things for a reason. Now tell me."

It was Old Quil's voice. But Raley was in there?

"I told you the truth the first time. I don't want to keep living like I was before. I'm past that stage of my life."

"Or you're vengeance was fulfilled? Raley, I don't want you anywhere near him. If he found out what really happened, it could hurt him right to the core, Billy too. Where's the diary? As long as it exists, it's a threat to the knowledge the pack has been taught."

My breath caught in my throat.

"I wasn't going to tell him anything. You think I'm that stupid? I know what the diary holds, those memories are mine, and they're sacred. It's safely secured, so if he was to find out what really happened he would have to figure it out himself. You knew Beck better than any of his other friends. When we are told secrets, we keep them."

"Recording secrets is a dangerous thing Raley, you know that. Beck unfortunately had to learn the hard way."

Raley's voice turns livid. "Don't bring up the curses of the past, old man."

"I'm just reminding you that though you wish to forget, I will always remember."

There's a silence. "I'm not here to tell him anything. I'm here for a completely different reason and I promise to not get him involved."

"And if there's any trouble-"

"I'll take care of it. If I'm around, no one will be harmed, I promise.

He sighs. "Good. I trusted Beck, Raley. And I'm sorry it all had to happen this way, and especially to you. But please, Jacob must never know."

I hear footsteps heading toward the door and I scramble to move. Silently I sneak out the door and run into the woods, hiding in the brush. Raley emerges from the house. She walks down the steps and looks around. For a second I think she's seen me but she shows no sign. Old Quil waddles to the door.

"He must never know the best in you, Raley," he calls after her. But she doesn't turn her head. She just keeps walking.

I quickly make my way home after that, refusing to phase to keep what I had heard to myself. I didn't want them to know what I had over heard them saying. They would have made me give the diary back, but I wanted to know what was so important about it, and especially, what was in it that they were trying to keep hidden from me.

I leapt into the house and went straight for my room.

"I got some pizza Jake," I heard my father call after me but I ignored him.

I shut the bedroom door behind me and locked it. Turning on the lamp I quickly ran over to my bed and sat down. I ran my fingers across the rough texture on the outside of the diary; apparently it had been through a lot. Ramona J. Stone printed in gold letters in the middle seemed to almost glimmer in the dim light of my room.

"Here goes," I whisper as I start to tug on the leather binding that locked the book closed.

I tugged gently, but hard, and the binding would not let loose. I frowned. That was odd. There was no key or lock, just a tight binding that held it strongly together. Impatience flooded into me and I yanked with all my might.

But to no avail, the binding would not give way.

"God dammnit!" I cursed, throwing the diary on the floor with a slap.

Though for a second I had thought I had out-smarted her about it being secure, I now understood what she meant. Though it was easily hidden, you couldn't open the damn thing, even if you had super strength.

I put my head in my hands and tried to fight the rage that filled my throat. I just had to know what was in that diary! I didn't need things hidden from my family. If Raley wouldn't tell me herself, the diary must tell me.

As I am fuming, I fail to realize that there is almost a change of air pressure in the room. Something feels different, the air almost seems energized. I lift my head up and look around, scanning objects, trying to figure out where it's coming from, when I notice the diary still laying on the floor. The binding is gone and the diary is opened up to the first page.

Chills run up my spine.

"How did?" I start, but I didn't even know how to finish my sentence. I was almost frightened to go anywhere near it, and I wanted to be rid of it. I started having second thoughts about taking the diary, when I remembered my purpose for keeping it in the first place. If I was going to find out what Raley was hiding, I'd have to read it.

Slowly, I got up from the bed and picked up the diary. It felt no different in my hands than it had before, but I still was on high alert for scary surprises. I lightly ran my fingers over the first page and as I did, words began to form on the page.

_Charles Anthony Beck_

_Cognitive Memories_

_378GHA291006L4_

I stared at the page and when I couldn't decide what it meant, I flipped the thin paper to the next blank sheet. When nothing appeared I tried to rub it with my fingers but much to my displeasure, nothing happened.

"What?" I whispered aloud to myself. I flipped the page back over but the words had disappeared as well. Panicking, I flipped through every single page, but found no words.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Jacob? Is everything alright in there? I said that dinner was here?"

"Yeah I heard you Dad, I'll be out in a second," I snapped at him, angrily slamming the diary and shoving into a nearby drawer, stuffing it under multiple kinds of clutter. I rubbed my temples. Everything seemed so confusing now. I didn't understand any of this.

I eventually went out and ate the whole pizza box, though it still left me slightly hungry. I didn't stay up too longer after that, I knew I had early morning patrol and recently I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep.

Curling into my too short of a bed, I pulled the covers over my over-heated body and fell into one of the deepest sleeps I had ever had in my life.

And it was in that deep sleep, that I had my first dream about Charles Anthony Beck.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long! I've been working on my other story and I've been all tied up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (: it may seem a bit confusing but it will all add together in the end. Next chapter you get to see the dream! I hope you're super excited for that! Any questions please review! :)_**


	7. The Dream

_Two men walk quickly through heavy snow, the dull gleam of a street lamp illuminates their wind bitten cheeks. One is taller than the other, more muscular and bulky, the other is only a few inches shorter, with round lens glasses and thick auburn hair. Though you couldn't see their eyes, you could tell they were worried about something._

"_You shouldn't have left her at home, Beck," the taller man says with a scottish accent to the one with glasses, who I now know is Beck._

_Beck looks turn his head to look behind him as if someone is following them._

"_Camille can hold her own. She's human, it gives her an advantage. Plus she's got Dylan and Mexico to keep her safe."_

_Their pace picks up, their hands shoved deep into their pockets and there heads turned down to fight the snow that whips angrily all around them._

_Suddenly a gun shot rings through the air. Both the men jump and duck, neither is hit._

"_They're here!" cries the bigger one, as he pulls out his own gun and aims into the dark forest where the gun shot came from._

_There's shouting and three other men in dark suits jump out of the forest, each with guns. Beck's friend starts shooting at them, one falls to the ground and the other two shoot back, but since they're running, their aim is slightly off. A bullet grazes Beck's ear and he falls backward onto the snow covered street._

"_BECK!" his friend roars then charges forward and tackles the man who shot him. The other man heads straight for Beck but before he can reach him Beck sits up and shoots him in the arm. The man yells and then scared, sprints away._

_Beck scrambles for his glasses in the snow and shoves them on his face before he sprints after the man who he shot in his arm. Beck's friend still struggles with the other man. He has him in a choking headlock._

_Beck follows the man through the thick brush, the twigs and thorns scratching at his face and clothes. He's breathing hard and the flaps of his over coat flap relentlessly in the wind._

_They burst into an open field where there are several boxes and baskets, waiting for something like a helicopter to come pick up. The man pulls out a gun and quickly points it up into the air and shoots, a red flare bursting from it's barrel and into the pink sky. Beck jumps on him and tackles him to the ground, shoving his face in the bitter wet snow. They struggle for a bit, but eventually Beck cuts off his air and he becomes limp beneath him._

_Beck sighs and breaths heavily, using the back of his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. _

"_Beck!" His friends calls from behind him. He emerges from the forest and runs over to where Beck sits._

"_I saw the flare!" he exclaims, wiping the snot from his face. Beck nods._

"_I think someone is supposed to come pick up these boxes. Someone in a helicopter, so we better get moving."_

_His friend helps him up. "But what if there is something in those boxes? Something important?"_

"_Cooke, we don't have time. If he shot the flare that means they are close."_

_Cooke shakes his head. "But helicopters don't have good visibility in the snow. We have an advantage, we still have time."_

"_Fine, you scan the left side, I'll scan the right," Beck finally agrees. They walk briskly over to each side._

_TOLMACA ENT. is printed in large letters on the side of every box. _

"_Tolmaca?" Beck whispers to himself as he adjusts his glasses. Blood drips from his ear but he doesn't notice._

_He goes from box to box, opening each one to find different kinds of guns and lots of papers, written in a language that Beck doesn't understand._

_There's a larger box in the middle of the mess with a tarp strapped over it. He pulls a knife from his pocket and slices the thick tarp and tares it off in one swift movement._

_He's astonished at what he sees in front of him. In the small cage is a young girl, who looks to be two or three years old. She's shivering and is staring at him with bright yellow eyes._

"_Cooke!" Beck yells in an almost frightened sounding tone. He crouches down and fiddles with the lock, trying to get it undone._

_Cooke appears behind him and gasps. "Beck?"_

"_I don't know," he says as he takes out his gun and uses the butt of it to break open the lock and open the top of the cage._

"_What are you doing? We can't take her with us!"_

"_But we can't leave her here, she'll freeze to death," Beck reaches out towards her and she shies away._

"_And the rest of this stuff? We'll just leave it here?"_

_Beck pauses for a moment as he tries to make a decision. The strong wind whips his thick hair around all over his head._

"_I guess so. We just can't leave her here, she's one of us, that's why they have her," he says as he pulls her necklace away from her quivering chest. It's a moonstone._

"_A werewolf? This young?" Cooke exclaims._

_Beck's yellow eyes evaluate the young girl's necklace. "There's only thing we can assume."_

"_She wasn't bitten."_

_Beck shakes his head. "She was born one."_

_They look at each other before a large light appears over there head, and a sound of loud thumping echos through the night air._

"_Time to go," Cooke says as Beck reaches in a grabs the small girl up into his arms._

"_I'm not going to hurt you," he shouts to the girl so he could be heard over the noise of the helicopter._

_They sprint into the forest while bullet shells ricochet all around them. Beck hugs the girl close to his chest as they sprint through the forest and back into the street where they were attacked earlier._

"_Lead them away Cooke! I'll meet you at the house!" Beck screams as they sprint down the street, the helicopter following them._

_Cooke turns around and shoots at the helicopter, running farther down the street, jumping back and forth dodging bullets. _

_Beck leaps into the forest on the other side and the helicopter does not follow. He runs through the forest, his breaths coming out in wheezes. He's tired, but he's not stopping._

"_Dylan! Camille!" he cries out in an exasperated voice as he reaches a large house, perched on top of a hill._

_A porch light flickers on and a young man and women step out. The young man is holding a large rifle. The young woman runs out into the snow towards Beck and grabs the girl before Beck almost collapses. She stares at him with confusion in her bright blue eyes._

"_Camille, take her inside, get her warmed up and let her use some of your clothes," he says, having to take a breath every other word._

_Camille nods and with the little girl in her arms, she runs back into the house. The man is immediately at Beck's side._

"_Where's Cooke?"_

"_He had to lead away the helicopter, it was the humans, they were shipping all these boxes somewhere. That girl was inside one of them. She's one of us."_

_His eyes widen. "How'd they find her?"_

"_I don't know Dylan, but right now we need to go find Cooke."_

_Dylan nods and they turn so that they stare off into the woods, both of their yellow eyes reflecting from the porch light. Their image seems to swirl, the different colors of their surroundings mixing and suddenly everything goes black._

_Four words echo into the blackness._

"_She's one of us."_

I open my eyes and suddenly I'm awake.

"That's it? That's everything?" Bella asks me as we sit in my garage. I'm fixing up some motorcycles we planned on riding. We were supposed to be studying and doing homework, but it didn't seem like that was actually going to happen.

I nodded. "Yeah, just about."

"So she's actually just going to pack up all her stuff and leave?"

I yanked on the wrench and the piece of metal on the bike snapped into place. I leaned back, pleased with my work. "Spose' so."

She frowned and switched the radio off. I looked at her questionably.

"After everything she did, you really expect her to just leave?"

I shrugged. "If that's what Old Quil believes, than yes. I believe it. I trust Old Quil. If he knew she wasn't going to leave, he wouldn't have behaved so calmly."

"I just don't trust _her. _I mean she tried to kill you right?"

I laughed. "So you actually do care about me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I care about you Jake. I've always cared about you."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

She smiled. "So are we finally ready to ride again?"

I stood up and kicked the kickstand out from underneath the bike. "Yes, let's just try not to crash again shall we?"

We rode our motor bikes all through La Push, just like friends, just like the old times. Though something was different this time. I used to be so in love with her, I had wished every second that I could imprint on her, but now things were different. Now that Raley had come along and made me believe she was my imprint, I couldn't look at Bella the same way. But the thing was, I still wasn't quite sure I had imprinted on Raley. You were supposed to be so attached to her it was hard to leave her alone and not be wishing every second to be with her. I didn't feel that with Raley. Yes, I felt a strong bond, but not _that _strong. Hell, I was actually ok with letting her leave. Though I still wanted to find out what she knew.

And with her leaving, meant I would have to give her diary back. Which I did not want to happen. She was would be so angry with me, she might even try and kill me again.

"I think Charlie is coming over for dinner tonight. Maybe Sam and Emily too," Bella says to me as we wheel our bikes into my garage.

"Oh," I say, not really surprised. "I actually might have to run a quick patrol before then."

She swallowed. "Have you guys caught Victoria yet?"

I shook my head as I put the bikes on their kick stands. "No. We chased her out of the hot springs and into Canada. We haven't seen her since."

Her face paled and she began to slightly shake.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't mean to scare you. You shouldn't be worried, we won't let them get anywhere near you," I reassure her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"It's not me I'm worrying about," she mumbles into my chest.

I chuckle. "You're silly. Hunting and killing vampires are easy. It's actually the funnest thing to do in this whole mess."

I throw the large tarp over the two bikes before we head inside for dinner. I decide not to do the patrol, cause Bella still seems a little shaken up. Billy orders pizzas, two large pizzas. I eat one for myself. Sam and Emily come over and Emily brings cake that makes Charlie light up for the whole rest of the night. I'm jealous of their happiness, but I try not to show it.

After dinner everyone leaves, I say goodbye to Bella, wait for Charlie's and her car to disappear, then head out into the forest to do my patrol. I don't think about my dream while I run. I don't want anyone to know what I've seen. The dream seemed so real, like it actually happened. I think it did.

Instead I think about Bella, so the others don't suspect anything. Maybe, if the Cullen's never come back, Bella will finally see what a perfect match we are for each other, and she'll forget about them completely. And then maybe the vampires will stop coming here, and kids will stop phasing. I was only a sophomore at the time but I looked like a senior...maybe even a freshman in college. I wasn't that much older. Raley on the other hand, was in her early twenties. Seemed a little wrong for me to be so attracted to her.

After patrol, I'm exhausted and can barely make it to bed before I collapse into another deep sleep. Tonight, the dream starts where it left off.

_Beck and Dylan carry in Cooke, who's moaning and saying many incoherent things. They get him into the house and call out to a boy named Mexico. A young hispanic boy comes out from a room and motions for them to follow him._

"_Get some alcohol and some tweezers, we have to get these bullets out before they set in his skin." Beck's voice is calm, but authoritative. Mexico obeys every word._

_They clear the table off, throwing papers and books off into a mess on the floor. They lay him gently onto the table._

"_Cooke, stay with me man," Dylan says earnestly, holding his face with both hands._

_Mexico runs into the room and hands Beck the supplies. His face is filled with concern._

"_Camille's been trying to help the little girl but she won't let her. Camille said her arm is broken and has healed in the wrong position," Mexico says to Beck._

_Beck rubs his forehead. "Let me take care of Cooke and I'll be right up. She may only respond to a familiar face."_

_He walks over to Cooke and stands so he's staring down at him. "This is going to hurt Cooke, and I'm sorry."_

_He rips his shirt off to reveal his pale, muscular upper body. There are three bullet wounds, one just below his left shoulder and the other two in his abdomen. Beck pushes his moonstone off his chest so that it clangs onto the table. Mexico and Dylan hold him down to the table so he'll stay still._

_Beck starts with the bullet by his shoulder. He has to cut through a bit of his skin to get to it because it has already started healing._

_Cooke screams as Beck sticks the tweezers into the bullet wound to pull it out. Once it's out Beck holds it up to the light, adjusting his glasses as he evaluates the bullet._

"_They aren't silver. They're regular bullets. Cooke my dear friend, you have gotten very lucky today."_

_Beck proceeds to take out the last two, but not with some difficulty, for his skin has already healed over the bullets. The agonizing screams seem to echo through the whole house, and it gives Camille the chills as she stands at the bottom of the stairs, her arms wound around her own body as if to hold herself there._

"_Camille, it's not a good idea for you to be here," Beck says as he starts to pour alcohol on the open wounds. Cooke cries out in pain again._

_Camille doesn't move, but the tears forming in her eyes slowly begin to fall down her pale cheeks._

"_Come on Camille, get out of here, that little girl needs your attention," Dylan says to her annoyed._

_But she ignores him and continues to stand there, her eyes fixed on Cooke's pained face._

_Beck's face is covered in a thick sweat as he cleans each wound, placing a cloth over each one and pressing down so it would heal more properly. It didn't take long for the pure white cloths to turn a complete blood red._

_Mexico helps him with the two bullet wounds in his abdomen, and eventually Cooke's screams turned into low painful moans._

"_Dylan, will you get some bandages and medical tape for me please?" Beck asks as he presses a little harder on the wounds._

_As Dylan returns with the supplies, Beck is finished and tells Mexico and Dylan to bandage him up._

"_When you're done with that, come get me so we can carry him up to his room? He's going to need some rest."_

_He wipes his bloody hands off with a wet towel before he follows Camille upstairs to where the little girl is hiding._

"_She's in here," Camille says, pointing to a closed door. "She won't let anyone near her."_

_Beck nods and slowly opens the door. The little girl sits in the back corner behind a rocking chair, her whole body quivering with fear. He walks slowly towards her, holding his hands up in innocence. She shies away when he crouches down in front of her. _

"_Hey," he says softly to her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like those men that hurt you. I'm here to help you, you're safe with me. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you, ok?"_

_She stares at him with wide and frightened eyes._

"_Are you hungry? I'm sure you're very hungry. Would you like some toast?"_

_She slowly nods her head, her body still quivering uncontrollably. Beck turns around to look at Camille who stands at the door, watching silently._

"_Will you go make her some toast?" he asks her nicely and she turns and leaves, with no expression on her face. Beck turns back to the girl._

"_If you come out of that corner, we'll get you on some warm clothes so you aren't so cold. I'll even start a fire down in the fireplace downstairs to warm you up faster."_

_She doesn't move, so he slowly reaches out to touch her small face. She doesn't flinch back when he does it._

"_What's your name?" he whispers softly to her. She shakes her head, and hides her face from his yellow eyes._

_Beck stares at her with deep concern in his bright yellow eyes, when suddenly his image swirls, the colors blending together, mixing into a blackish mush and everything turns black._

"_We'll name you Raley, after my wife," Beck says in the blackness._

And once again I am startled awake, but this time, I know these aren't just dreams.

* * *

**_One of my favorite chapters to write! If you've figured out where these dreams are coming from, review! Beck is one of my favorite characters that I've created and I really want to get more into his character as well as Raley's and the rest of the pack's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly did! :)_**


	8. The Hunter

I knocked on Raley's large wooden door. The overgrown bushes scratched my bare legs and the prickly mat beneath my bare feet made me shift uneasily. I didn't really know why I was here. I just finished my patrol and my legs instinctively took me to her house, before I could even stop myself. For some reason there was a pulling inside me that led me to her house. I needed to talk to her for some reason, and yet I didn't even know what to say.

The door swung open and she didn't even look at me. With a firm push from one of her hands, she shoved me backwards so she could walk fully out the door. With her keys on a long chain, she whipped them around and locked her front door.

"I just wanted to stop by and-"

She interrupted me, brushing past me quickly. "I'm headed to the bank, I don't have time to talk."

She was wearing jeans. Hip huggers to be exact, and it was hard for me not to stare in the southern direction of her body. I needed to stay focused.

"But it's important.." I said as I followed her, raising my eyes to the back of her head. her long curly brown hair cascaded down her back.

I reached my hand out to grab her arm but she whipped around to face me before I could.

"You can come with if you'd like? I'm heading up to Port Angeles." She smiled one of those smiles you saw in movies, the kind of smile that you knew was forced.

I smiled a fake smile back, imitating her. "I don't think that would be the best idea in Sam's mind."

The smile quickly left her face and she shrugged. "Your decision. I'll be back around eight tonight."

I watched as she swiftly turned and walked to her parked Jaguar. I stood frozen on the driveway, trying to decide what to do. She didn't care if I came or didn't, which really irritated me. _Oh what the hell? _

"Wait!" I called after her and ran to get in the passenger side of the car.

She revved the engine as she started it up. "I knew you would come."

I chuckled as I admired the smooth mahgony dashboard in front of me. I ran my fingers lightly over it, wishing that I had a nice car like this one.

"It was a split decision. I don't care what Sam thinks anymore."

Suddenly I was lurched forward as she threw the car into reverse and began flying backwards down the twisting driveway. I grabbed the door handle and held on tight as she navigated swiftly backwards down the twisty driveway.

Seeing as her skill at driving was beyond superb, made me fully realize that she was more than just an ordinary werewolf. She wasn't even turned around to look behind her, just watching her rearview mirrors every once and a while. I hoped maybe this journal would give me more information about her than she would herself.

The car whipped out onto the main road and she threw the car into drive and we began to make our way down the road and to the small interstate that ran from here to Port Angeles.

I kept my eyes trained on the forest, watching for any signs of werewolves watching from the woods.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" she asked me after a while.

I shrugged. "What kind of music do you like?"

She shook her head. "I don't have favorites."

"Come on! Everybody has a favorite type of music to listen to! What do you prefer? Rock, rap, country?"

"I don't prefer any kind of music," she said sharply.

Her snap reaction made me clam it. I stared at her as she drove, her face blank with no emotion.

"Well you're not any fun," I grumbled, turning to look back out into the woods.

Suddenly the car was filled with music as she turned on the radio. It was sort of an alternative rock kind of song, one that I had heard on the radio multiple times.

I closed my eyes and imagined in my head the dreams I had the night before, the dreams about Beck, and about Cooke. With every beat of the song I heard another gun shot, another shocked whisper, another thump of the helicopter wings, and another scream of agonized pain from Cooke's corpse of a body. I winced.

"I'm sorry I'm so boring," she says quietly, interrupting my pause for thought.

I open my eyes and turn to look at her with surprise.

She chuckles quietly to herself. "It's just that I haven't had a normal conversation with someone in a long time. Especially one where I don't have to argue about anything."

"Well you certainly come off that way."

She snaps her head in my direction. "I come off as what?"

I shrugged and looked out the window again. "You just seem like the kind of person that will cut the crap and get right to the point. You don't look like the person who just openly shares stuff about their past. Either because it pains them, or they're too afraid of what someone would think of them if they knew what they did."

There's silence in the car except for the music that plays quietly in the background. I don't know if I've offended her, but I don't care enough to see the expression on her face.

"I just want to be normal," she whispers, barely audible from where I sit next to her.

There's another long silence as we drive down the road.

"You don't know how bad I just want to be able to find someone and settle down with them, build up a family, go work at an office desk for eight hours a day, come home and make dinner, tuck my children into bed... be a mother and show love for someone. Something that I never had."

I watch her face now, though her expression in forced to be blank, her knuckles grip the steering wheel tightly. She's struggling to keep her emotions in check, but I know it's hard for her.

"You can be normal," I say to her quietly. "Whatever the past has that's haunting you, you can just let it go and settle with someone who understands you. Who understands what you are."

"My past will always follow me wherever I go. I'll never be able to stop running," she replies softly, but matter-of-factly.

"Yes, of course your past will follow you, until you let it go. That's what I had to do when my mother died, I eventually got over it and moved on. That's what you have to do."

I knew bringing up my mother was a bad decision to make. Right as I said it I regretted it, because right at that instant she snapped.

"Jacob, I did things in my past that can never be forgiven, I've killed people Jake. Killed people. Lots of them. People are looking for me and they won't stop until I'm dead. Get it?" She yells, her hands shaking on her steering wheel.

I swallow. "You killed people?"

She blinks and closes her eyes for a half second longer. "I told you earlier I wasn't proud of my past. I made some wrong choices when, at that time, I thought they were right."

And once again, there's silence in the car.

We arrive at the large bank not long after our conversation. Neither of us had said a word to each other the whole trip.

"I don't have any shoes," I commented as we pulled into the parking lot.

She waved her hand in my direction as if it were nothing. "Don't worry, you won't be coming in with me. I'm the only person allowed to see into my vault."

I frowned.

"I won't be too long I promise." She whips the car into the parking space closest to the building. She grabs a thick folder from the back seat before getting out and walking briskly into the building.

And too long she was. After the first hour of staring at people coming in and out from the building, I leaned back in the chair and passed out. I felt like I hadn't slept for ages. Maybe it was the dreams I'd been having. Instead of sleeping, maybe the dreams were sapping up my sleep energy.

My short nap was interrupted by a sharp tapping on my window. I startled awake, my head hitting the top of the ceiling. I looked around desperately and then realized it was just Raley, who was standing outside my door, knocking on the tinted window. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door.

"I should have just opened the door and let you fall out," she teased, handing me a half of a sub sandwich. I gratefully took it, and that's when I realized we weren't in front of the bank, but instead in front of a small subway.

She noticed my gaze and turned around to look in my direction. "Yeah, you were pretty much knocked out. Haven't gotten much sleep lately I presume?"

I ran the back of my hand over my head as if I was wiping sweat off my forehead. It was something I didn't normally do, something that when I realized what I was doing I stopped slightly in confusion. I didn't even notice Raley had gotten quite pale.

"I don't know, ever since that red headed vampire kept showing up, our patrols have been constant."

She doesn't say anything I watch her as she seems to stare off slightly into space.

"Raley?"

She quickly shook her head as if she had brushed the thought away. "Right, of course. Vampires. A bit annoying aren't they?"

I took a large bite of my sandwich. "Thanks by the way, I was starving."

Raley laughed, and it was genuine. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to talk with your mouth full?"

We're laughing about and Raley looks around and spots something that suddenly makes her laugh seem more forced.

"Why don't we take a walk?" she says, still with her forced laughter.

I stop laughing. I let the smile fall from my lips. "What?"

"There are some shoes in the back. Put them on. We're going to take a walk."

I don't object. There's something about the way she's saying it, as if inside she's screaming at me to pull on the shoes and run.

"Is it ok if I borrow this jacket too?" I ask as I reach behind me and grab the tennis shoes-which were just my size.

"Yes," she says quickly, but I can hear a slight strain in her voice. Something is definitely wrong.

I yank on the shoes and get out of the car. I pull on my jacket and shut the door just in time for her to grab my wrist and begin to pull me into a small crowd of people walking on the sidewalk. I look back to where she was staring and search the crowd of people on the other side.

In the fast pace Raley has me walking, it's hard to see everyone and evaluate each one, but I'm not too quick to notice one thing. A man with dark glasses stands across the street, so blended in with the people around him if I hadn't of had super good vision I wouldn't have noticed him. He takes of his sunglasses and right as Raley yanks me around the corner, I don't fail to notice the bright, shocking color of his eyes.

Yellow.

My heart is pounding in my chest and for a second I don't think I can breath. That was a werewolf. That was a werewolf back there.

"Raley who was that?" I ask as she yanks me down a small alley, her grip on my wrist tightening by the second.

She doesn't answer me, but keeps navigating quickly in between the trashcans. I trip over a few, sending trash all over the alley street.

"Please, Raley stop, that was a werewolf," I say more urgently this time. She yanks me into the entrance of a nearby shop and slams the door behind her, the bells on the door jingling wildly.

"Can I help you?" An elderly asian woman says as she comes out from the back.

Raley then says something desperately to her in either Chinese or Japanese, I can't tell the difference. She points to me and then to the door. The elderly woman nods and motions for us to follow her.

"You know Chinese?" I whisper to her in disbelief as once again I'm yanked behind her and into cramped room behind the counter.

"Mandarin Chinese," she corrects as the woman leads us back farther until we reach a small exit door.

Raley says something else to her and lets go of my wrist to place her hands together and bow politely. The woman does as well, then brushes past us to back to the front of the store.

"We'll stay in here for another five minutes then head across the way and into the back of this store. I don't think he'll follow us in there."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Wait wait wait, can you please inform me who he is?"

"The werewolf you saw across the street."

"Well I knew that! What I'm wondering is why he's chasing us?"

She shakes her head. "He's not chasing us, he's following us."

I throw my hands in the air. "Whatever it is he's doing, why is he doing it?"

"He might be a hunter."

"A werewolf, hunting other werewolves? I thought you guys were on the same team."

"Touche. But actually if you believe it, werewolf hunters are more common than human hunters. It's a power thing."

I look back at the front of the store but can only see the edge of the counter, which means everything up front is out of view.

We hear a dinging from the front door and Raley has my arm once again.

"Time to go."

We burst out into the alley and she walks quickly farther down the alley, busting open a door on the right and pulling us inside.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" A man says as we walk through what looks to be the back of a small bakery.

Raley ignores him and I apologize as we weave through bustling bakers carrying different pastries. We burst through the opposite door and end up back onto an open street. She suddenly turns to me, determination in her eyes.

"I want you to walk down this street. Keep your eyes down, don't look at anyone. Your disadvantage would be your height, and size for that matter, but pull your hood up, and remember, don't make any eye contact. You're going to try and blend, ok?"

She looks at me up and down with a grimace on her face. She knew as well as I did, blending in was not going to be easy.

She leans over and peers down the street.

"Ok, walk to the fourth street sign and stop. Answer your phone when I call you, ok?"

"Wait, what?" but she's disappeared with a passing crowd and I can't find her.

_You're on your own now Jake, so blend._

I pull my hood up over my head and begin to walk briskly down the street, my eyes trained on the ground. I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried to keep my mind clear. At the fourth street, I was to stop and answer my phone. How did Raley know I had a phone? Logical, it was the square bulge in my pocket. But she didn't have my number?

I hoped to God whatever she had planned was going to work.

I crossed over the first street. Three more blocks to go.

I strained my ears and listened for anything suspicious and threatening. Nothing, just normal conversations with normal people...yet it didn't help the sweat that began to break on my forehead. I was supposed to be fearless, I wasn't human after all, what could scare me? Not even a vampire. But Raley was scared, and it seemed like there weren't very many things that scared Raley.

Actually I take that back. Raley wasn't scared, she was completely calm and level. She was nervous, very nervous. Probably because I was with her, and I was a major calamity.

I crossed the second street. Two more blocks.

I felt eyes on my back. Somebody was following me, I could feel it. I tried to catch the scent, or pick out a particular pair of footsteps. Nothing. But I could feel it, stronger than I ever had before.

I pushed my legs faster, my breaths coming out in short huffs. The sun was setting, I could see it ahead of me, that meant I was heading East. But had it really been that long?

My phone began buzzing in my pocket. I wasn't at the fourth street yet, I was almost to the third.

I hastily pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Sam.

_God Sam, not right now._

I ignored and shoved it deeper into my pocket, pushing my legs to walk even faster. The phone buzzed again, and I checked again, the same name appearing on the screen. I felt the temptation to answer it but I didn't want to be on the phone when Raley called. So I once again ignored it.

I crossed the third street. Almost there.

_Jacob._

A voice whispers my name in my head. I turn rigid and falter slightly in my step. A person brushes past me, saying something about me being in the way under his breath.

"Sorry," I mutter absently and begin walking again, trying desperately to keep my mind absolutely clear.

_Jacob, I know you can here me. Stop._

I slow to a stop, pulling my head up and staring straight ahead of me, but seeing nothing.

_She's lying Jacob, she's lying to you._

The voice is right by my ear and I can almost feel a body pressed against me from behind. I whip around to face him but there's no one there. In fact, there's no longer anyone on the sidewalks, and the streets are completely empty. I look around but see no one.

_How can you trust her? You barely know her. You don't even know what she's _done.

I spin in a full circle, panic and fear overwhelming my body.

_You're all alone, Jacob. That's what she wants. She wants you to be alone... so she can take the shot._

My heart is pounding in my chest and I want to scream. I feel like I'm going crazy. All I want to do is put my hands on each side of my head and scream till my voice gives out. I feel an extreme amount of pressure and feel my legs almost begin to crumple beneath me.

There is a sudden vibration coming from my right leg and I don't know what it is.

_She's going to kill you._

And then it's like I'm back in reality. I remember the phone in my pocket and I don't even check the caller ID before I answer it.

"Raley," I say, and am surprised I can get her name out.

Suddenly there are swarms of people around me again and the streets are full of cars. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off my body and I could breathe again.

"Jacob, walk to the bench in front of you and sit down before you collapse. Wait till the bus comes and then there's going to be a black car to your left. Get in the passenger seat and duck down. But wait for the bus to get there."

She hangs up before I can say anything. I make a beeline for the bus stop.

I sit next to a man who's reading a newspaper. I keep my phone locked in an iron death grip. I have to focus and loosening my grip so the phone won't be crushed between my fingers. Nothing made sense anymore. For a second I don't even remember my name.

I hear the screeching of bus brakes as a large bus slows to a stop in front of the bench.

_Go!_

I hear Raley's voice in my head and I immediately get up and walk to my left, heading back down the street. I don't have to walk far. A black car sits next to the curb.

I can't get to the car fast enough.

I grab the handle and yank the door open, shoving my large body into the small black Jaguar.

As soon as I'm in Raley slams on the gas and rips out of the side street, pulling into the heavy traffic. I lean over and put my head in between my legs, trying to keep my stomach calm while she weaves wildly in and out of traffic.

"Five more minutes Jacob, hang with me," she assures as she yanks the car to the left, making my body slam against the door.

I don't know if I can last that long, I feel like my head is going to explode.

She suddenly turns on music and turns it up so it's blaring through her stereo system. It's a screaming song, and makes my ears want to bleed.

_Oh Wa ahahah! _It screams at me, and I grab the roots of my hair.

"Make it stop!" someone screams. It's me, but it's not my voice.

I suddenly feel this intense weight press once again down on me. Images flood in my head, death, pain, agony, and I can't make it stop. I can't even breathe anymore.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open up your hate and let it flow into me!_

I feel it rising. I don't know what it is but it's rising. I can't stop it. I can't stop it. It's coming. It's coming. It's coming. I'm chanting it out loud but I don't realize it.

"Jacob!" Raley screams and suddenly I snap up, screaming at the tops of my lungs. The song is just yelling words and phrases in a chaos of music. I can't take it anymore.

And then suddenly I'm floating free, I'm in the air. I can see everything but I can't see anything. It's amazing.

"Jacob, everything's ok now. Open your eyes."

The voice was an angels, filling the open space with their glorious light.

"Jacob, open your eyes, he's gone, you're ok. Jacob please open your eyes."

The angel talks softly and calmly, begging me in a non-begging way. Open my eyes, I don't even know what eyes are.

"Jacob, it's time to open your eyes. Jacob?"

_I don't know how!_ But even as I'm thinking that I'm slowly being pulled back into reality. My eyes, they were closed, that's why it was dark. I could hear the soft hum of rubber tires on highway-like pavement. We were traveling fast but there was no more jerks and turns, we were just driving straight. It was also quiet. The screaming music had stopped, now it was just the soft tune of some slow rock.

I slowly open my eyes.

I'm leaned against the window, my body completely limp. It's dark outside, and all I can see are the white lines in the middle of the road, illuminated by the car's headlights.

"What happened?" I whisper, surprised at being able to move my lips.

"Exactly what I was afraid would happen. I thought I could protect you from him, I thought he would stop following us, but I was wrong. I'm so sorry Jacob, I shouldn't have taken you with me. It was stupid. I'm so sorry."

There's pain in her voice and I want to comfort her.

"Raley it's not your fault. What did he do to me?"

"He was a werewolf. He manipulated your fear, he was able to easily posses your mind. I tried to get to you first but he was faster. We couldn't stay together, he would have killed you quicker. God, for a second I thought I had lost you."

I shake my head and take a deep breath, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"And what was the music for?"

"To help get him out of your head. That kind of music damages the mind, so he couldn't thrive in your head. The screaming hurts him too, don't forget that. It drives him out."

"Oh. Damn, for a second there I thought I was seriously going to die."

"He could have killed you. He was close. You have to be careful. You can't let him posses your mind so easily."

"Can you do that? Posses people's minds?"

She's silent and I know the answer.

"They're everywhere. You just have to be more careful. I was a fool to take you out into the open with me. And Sam called, he's pretty pissed. We're almost home," she says in a comforting tone, something I hadn't ever heard from her.

"You knew him, didn't you?" I whisper, peering into the dark forest that whizzed by me.

She hesitates. "I knew him a long time ago. He's good at what he does. He's dangerous, but not a very good tracker. That's why I'm not worried about it now."

I nod. "I can see that. Oh... Oh God I think I'm going to be sick."

She quickly pulls over and lets me spew my guts into the grassy shoulder. I climb back into the car a weaker man.

"Get some food, and lots of rest. You'll be a zombie tomorrow if you don't get enough rest."

We start back onto the highway and she hands me a water bottle.

"Thanks," I mutter, leaning my head against the window.

"I know what it feels like," she whispers almost to herself. "I promised myself I wouldn't get you involved and now here I am breaking my promises."

"Well if your leaving in two days then I won't have to be involved anymore."

She sighs. "That's just the thing, I'm not leaving,"

I sit up and stare at her. "What? But you heard Quil?"

"Jacob, don't lie. I know you heard our conversation after everybody was gone. I saw you in the woods."

So she had seen me. Dang, she was good.

"So? Maybe I heard just the end."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a strange look. "Whatever. But he's letting me stay because there might be another threat in the area that I can help with."

"Another threat?"

A fake smile plastered her face. "Don't worry Jacob. It doesn't concern you."

I decided not to press it. I was too tired to fight with her about it. And honestly I could care less. With what I saw today and how she handled everything, I was sure whatever threat it was she could take care of it.

We pulled off the highway and took the road that lead to La Push.

"Raley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows? Something personal? Something that isn't a lie?"

She seemed a bit taken aback at the question but she quickly regained her composure and tilted her a bit to the side, her long curly brown hair falling lightly down her shoulder.

"Something personal?"

I nodded, eager to know at least one thing of truth about her. She cleared her throat.

"My favorite kind of food is... fettucini alfredo. My favorite color is orange because it reminds me of the sunset. I've never gone to a real school and I never knew my real parents. I don't remember them at all."

There is silence in the car and it makes me smile. "Finally something true about Raley Stone."

A smile creeps on her face.

"So you like fettucini alfredo? I would have guessed you as a more, traditional american food kind of girl."

She laughs. "Hardly. I love my pasta and all it's carbs."

We laugh and she turns into Sam and Emily's driveway. I can immediately feel her tense up.

Their porch light is on and I can see movement on the inside. I knew Sam was going to be really pissed so I took deep breaths to try and calm a bit of the anger that I knew might explode once Sam started yelling at me.

Raley stopped, letting her headlights shine into their window. She leaves the car running, her yellow eyes staring into the house.

"Here you go. I'm sorry about today. Get some rest."

I get out of the car just as Sam walks out the front door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There better be explanation for this," Sam says as I walk slowly away from Raley's car. I feel a little dizzy and stumble a bit.

Paul laughs from the porch. "Did someone have a little bit too much to drink tonight?"

"Clam it asshole. Worry about yourself," Raley snaps from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder to help me steady myself.

Paul glares. "Hey bitch, let's not get hypocritical."

Her laugh is short and sharp. "Don't pick a fight, Paul. It get's people killed."

"That's enough," Sam says sternly, his eyes on Raley. She looks at me to make sure I'm ok and I smile lightly.

"I'll be fine, thanks."

She nods and begins to walk back to the car. Sam stares after her as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't.

"The bitch doesn't even know how to kill someone," Paul mutters, not intentionally wanting Raley to hear it.

She freezes at her door.

"Paul will you just shut up for once?" I growled, annoyed.

She snorts and turns to stare at him, half of a smile creeping across her face. "You know what Paul, I wish that was the truth."

And with that she climbs into her car and whips out of the driveway, speeding off into the distance. I watched her tail lights till they disappeared into the darkness.

"Jacob, you look like you need rest. Go home and sleep. Paul, you get extra patrol tonight so you can calm down," Sam orders walking back inside, passing Paul who is still trembling with anger.

"Chill out Paul. You let her get to you too easily."

"Shut up Jacob. You freakin' kiss the ground she walks on."

I became defensive. "No I don't. I'm just nicer to her than everybody else."

I didn't want to fight with him. So I quickly phased and began to make my way back to my house, eager for some good sleep. The events of today had worn me down to a single thread. I was surprised I could even make it home and into bed before collapsing.

Tonight there would be no dreams about Charles Anthony Beck.

* * *

**_Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you want to hear the song that Raley played while trying to get the hunter out of Jacob's head, here's the link. .com/watch?v=Fq3QmtV8vT0 leave a review! :)_**


	9. A Good Change

When I awoke from my deep sleep, I was disoriented and not quite aware of what happened and where I was. I didn't open my eyes, instead listened to the sound of my beating heart... and someone else's.  
I froze in my sleep, straining to hear this unknown person's heart beat and movement. I wondered if I was in my room. I should be. But how should I know?

I inhaled deeply and feigned sleep, wondering if the person was human or not. If it was one of my brothers, they would be able to tell I was awake. However as I listened, this person seemed to not notice.

There was a turn of a page. Were they reading something? The diary!

I slowly open my eyes.

A set of yellow eyes stare back at me with a strange sort of curiosity.

"Raley?"

"Yes," she says as she sets my math textbook back on my small desk. She sits crossed legged on my dilapidated wooden chair.

I sigh and close my eyes again. "Why are you in my room?"

She shifts in the seat and it groans loudly. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

I frown and sit up quickly, still keeping my eyes closed. "How long has it been?"

"Three days."

My eyes fly open and now I'm more fully aware of my surroundings. It's night time, and a pale light gleams into the dark room, barely illuminating Raley's face and her body, which is covered in black clothing, her long curly hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Three days?" I rub my eyes with my fists.

"I told you that you would be tired. Here drink some water, it will help the headache."

And then I noticed I had a headache. She handed me a glass... and kept handing me glasses after I downed them one by one. I notice the several glasses of water she has placed on the desk. They were all the cups I had in my house.

"Is this normal?" I ask after the fourth glass.

She nods. "Yes. He confused your body. It doesn't know how to respond so it reacts in different ways. Most common is the immediate thirst and headache."

I burp and she chuckles.

"How long does it last?" I ask, rubbing my forehead with my fingers, the pain splitting my head in half.

"Depends. Because you are a shape-shifter, only a few more minutes."

I sigh. "Good."

She gets up from the chair, stretching her full muscular body before walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed, pushing on my chest so I would lay down. I willing obliged.

"What were you reading over there?" I ask quietly, wondering what she found so interesting in my math book.

She shrugged, a small smile appearing on her face. "I love math. It's so... _handy._"

I frowned at her. "Who would have known? I heard people have done studies that mathematicians are always the quiet type."

She playfully slaps me and I laugh.

"You don't know anything about me."

I don't respond because it's true.

Raley slowly pulls out her necklace from under her black shirt. The moonstone is small, incased in a plain black cover. But if you looked closely, you could see small flowers etched into the side. A hidden beauty.

"Do you want to come back to my house? I have more food than you do. Plus your stomach was growling incessantly while you were sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Come on, let's go."

She gets up and grabs a back pack by her feet. I slowly get out of bed, testing my legs. At first a bit wobbly, my legs seem to be able to hold me up steadily. I grab the pair of tennis shoes Raley let me borrow and slip them on my feet.

She opens my bedroom window and disappears into the black night. I shortly follow her.

We run out into the night, the cool summer air biting at our skin. The light jog pace she's set feels good on my stiff legs.

She knows where she's going as we zigzag under the soft moonlight. How long was it till the full moon? Soon. The forest seemed a bit brighter than usual. But it didn't seem to bother Raley, so it didn't bother me.

There's a growl and Raley immediately stops. I jerk to a halt behind her, almost knocking her over.

Paul stands in the middle of our path, his eyes penetrating into mine. Anger. Betrayal almost.

"Move Paul," I say firmly, hoping Raley will back me up and say something also. She doesn't.

He huffs, his powerful stance straightening slightly in ignorance. But within a few minutes of staring, he slightly sags and disappears back into the woods.

I watch him leave, slightly wondering what had inspired him to do that.

"Come," Raley says quietly, and she begins to walk, instead of running.

"I wonder what that was for," I say to her in the darkness.

She doesn't respond.

We reach her house and its large, luminous shape towers on the small mountain side. Her black Jaguar parked next to the house outside of the garage has frost on the windshield. It is much colder up here than where my house is. I wonder if she feels the cold unlike me.

We enter her house and walk straight to the kitchen where there are papers spread all across the island top. They have all kinds of numbers and calculations on them, formulas from what I could see from far away.

"What is this?" I ask as she opens the fridge to peer inside.

She shrugs, preoccupied with finding food. "An experiment."

"Experiment?"

She pulls out some eggs and bacon and sets them on the counter. She searches for a pan and then sets it on the stove, turning the knobs to start a flame underneath.

I pick up a piece of paper and hold it up in front of the light. I recognized some things from my chemistry class, but I had no idea what the chemicals and formulas were. Words were written out beside some of the equation, like _unreliable, _and _too strong._

"Are you trying to... make something?" I ask, still evaluating the paper with scribbles.

I feel her body heat next to mine as she looks at the paper with me.

"I'm trying to come up with a serum for silver. It's quite complicated actually. I had to extract some of my own blood and watch it react when silver was added, then I had to breakdown the substances in my blood and see what was in it and evaluate which one reacted with silver the most. Unfortunately every chemical in our blood reacts with silver, which is why it's so dangerous, therefore meaning the serum would have to stop the reaction with each chemical. And trust me, there aren't just a few."

I raised my eyebrows, impressed at how easy that seemed, and how I wouldn't have been able to figure something like out on my own.

"So, any new leads?"

"Yes actually, thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Your blood," she says simply, taking my hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over the spot where she had bitten me. "When I bit you, your blood reacted with my venom, but instead of hurting you, it kind of made you immune to my venom...almost like you absorbed it into your system. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling a slight thumping in my hand. "It's hurts sometimes though."

"It will. And I don't think I can fix that."

I snatch my hand away. "So what, I'm your human experiment now? You didn't even bother to ask my permission first?"

She glared. "You didn't let me get to my point dumb-shit. By injecting my venom into your bloodstream, you are now immune to my venom, which means if you were ever attacked by a werewolf, his venom wouldn't kill you, or seriously harm you."

Her voice is calm but her eyes are full of annoyance.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," she growls before going over and beginning to cook the eggs. I immediately feel guilty, but I don't admit it.

"So uhh," I say, trying to start a conversation, "do you ever talk to Beck anymore? I mean, he was your pack leader and all you know."

All I hear is the sizzling of the bacon as she cooks it over the stove. She doesn't want to talk, so I walk into her living room and collapse onto the couch. The TV remote is on the glass table in front of me so I take it and press the on button, the large flatscreen lighting up before my eyes.

I flip through the channels, trying to find something interesting when I hit a news channel.

"...Late last night there was a man found dead in his apartment, police say it was a homicide...There are no immediate suspects at this time...no name so far, but investigators say he was in his late forties and wearing a blue gemstone around his neck..."

I blanched. This was in Port Angeles, a man in his mid forties, wearing a blue gemstone... was it the werewolf Raley and I had encountered? The one that had possessed my mind?

I was so mesmerized with fear and shock that I hadn't noticed Raley standing behind the couch next to my head, eating eggs from a plate in front of her.

"I guess that takes care of him," she says nonchalantly, before handing me my plate of food, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Any leads?" she asks while chewing her food.

"No... but why aren't you worried about it?"

She shrugs. "It happens a lot. Just like with wolves, they get defensive when another wolf enters their territory. So there must have been another wolf, or possibly hunter that didn't want him in their territory."

"And that werewolf wouldn't be you?"

She looks down at me, her eyes glowing but unreadable.

"There's more food in the kitchen if you want some."

She walks back to the kitchen, ignoring my question.

I look down at my food and realize how hungry I am. I scarf down the food in seconds and find myself walking back into the kitchen, wanting more.

Raley sits at the island, scribbling on the papers again, her calculator reading a large decimal number.

"Is it ok if I have the rest?" I ask as I walk over to the pan still half full of eggs. She nods and I greedily help myself to the rest of the food.

For the rest of the early morning, we watch TV together, her still scribbling down numbers on a clipboard of paper while I flip through channels during commercials on the movie we're watching.

Somewhere in the night Raley lights up a cigarette and begins to smoke.

"You smoke?" I ask her, staring at the small smoking stick between her fingers.

She stares at me. "You don't?"

"No. I'm sixteen!"

She takes a small huff, watching the smoke dissipate in front of her. "Oh."

"Haven't you heard smoking is bad for you?"

"For humans, yes."

"Which you are... mostly."

She groans. "Please Jacob, be logical. If the smoke did anything harmful to my lungs they would eventually heal themselves."

"Whatever."

I cross my arms over my chest and stare back at the TV. I guess I'd have to get used to the smell of smoke.

I begin drifting not to long after that. Even though I had been sleeping for what seemed like forever, my body was still pulled into a lulling sleep.

The darkness closes in around me, images swirl and faces begin to appear in front of me.

"_Dylan, it's your turn to teach Raley," Beck says to Dylan who's sitting lazily on the couch, watching football on the television screen._

_Beck crosses his arms over his chest, staring down the teenager on the couch. Cooke suddenly appears, his body perfectly healthy, his gate crooked, with a slight limp._

"_Eh, get your lazy ass out the couch Dylan. We all got to take our turn. All it is is simple math. You know, one plus one, two plus two," Cooke says, waving his hands in front of the TV._

_Dylan groans. "Go get her to come down here and I will."_

"_Where is she by the way?" Beck asks, pulling out the math textbook they had bought from the bookstore not to long ago. _

_Beck had been wary about sending Raley to school. There could be children of hunters that would recognize her eyes and necklace. It was too dangerous, and Beck didn't want her to be put into any kind of danger._

"_Last time I saw her she was upstairs with Camille doing something or other," says Dylan lamely, switching off the TV._

_Suddenly, Camille screams._

"_God Raley! What the hell?" She screams, and there are suddenly loud footsteps as Camille runs down the steps._

_Beck, Cooke, and Dylan race toward the steps. Beck reaches it first and grabs Camille by the shoulders._

"_What's wrong? Where's Raley?"_

_Camille yanks away, anger written all over her face._

"_She fucking bit me! That's what's wrong!"_

_Beck's face turns from confused, to sympathetic in a matter of seconds._

"_Are you ok?" Cooke asks, reaching out for her arm will the small bite marks implanted into the flesh._

"_Yeah," she says quietly, her angry eyes gazing back up the stairs._

_Dylan, who's been silent the whole, staring with his mouth open, has started to laugh. "You got all pissed because the little girl bit you?"_

_Everyone turns to glare at him._

"_Shut up asshole!" Camille yells at him._

"_That was uncalled for Dylan," Beck scolds, before nodding at Cooke and heading up the stairs._

"_Raley?" he calls out quietly as he reaches Camille's room._

_Raley is sitting in the middle of the floor, her small legs pulled up to her chest, and a large book opened in front of her. She sniffles and her body shudders slightly as if she had been crying._

"_Raley honey, what are you doing?"_

_She quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and pulls her legs closer to her body, shoving her face into her knees._

_Beck walks over and slowly crouches down next to her, sliding the book across the floor and over to where he can read it. The book is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. He raises his eyebrows, surprised that she, being only six had started reading a book by Jane Austen, something he hadn't been able to accomplish till the seventh grade._

_He slowly closes it and sets it on the desk next to him._

"_Raley would you like to tell me what happened?"_

_She doesn't say anything, but then slowly lifts up her head and stares straight ahead, the wetness of her tears making her eyelashes stick together._

"_Do you like to read?"_

_She nods multiple times. "Yes."_

"_Can you read big books like that?"_

"_I try. They have more words than the picture books. I like more words."_

_He brushes the hair from her face. "So what did Camille do?"_

"_She wouldn't let me read that book."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She said I was too young and wouldn't understand it. But I wanted to read it. She tried to take it from me."_

"_And so you bit her?"_

_She rubs her eyes. "I was angry."_

"_That's no excuse to harm other people."_

"_I can't help it."_

_He touches her back, rubbing it softly. "What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Do you feel angry a lot?"_

_She hesitates then slowly nods. "A lot."_

"_Do you know why?"_

"_I don't know why."_

_He stands up, slowly picking her up with him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he sits down on the bed. He positions her legs so she's sitting sideways on his lap._

"_Raley I want you to listen to me, this is very important, can you do that? Can you listen to me?"_

_She nods._

_He sighs. "Anger is a natural thing that everybody has. Some people, just have a lot more anger in their heart than others, and I think that sometimes you have a lot of anger in your heart, and that's ok. But we can't let that anger control us and the way we treat other people. Understand?"_

_She nods again._

"_Anger can lead us to do many stupid and hurtful things. When we are angry, we don't see the full picture, and we act on what we think at that time is the best thing to do, and most of the time it's not. Like biting Camille, it was an act of anger, and it didn't make the situation any better. It hurt her, and we don't want to hurt anybody, right?"_

_She shakes her head._

"_Right. So instead of taking our anger out on other people, we can find a way to vent our anger through something else, that isn't harmful. Like me, I get angry a lot, more than I ever show. You've never seen me angry before, have you?"_

"_No."_

"_That's because when I'm angry, I vent it through something I enjoy to do. I paint."_

_She looks up at him with her deep yellow eyes._

"_Instead of getting angry and smashing things, and hurting people, I paint. It helps me learn to control myself, and also control others around me. Because I know that if I stay calm, so will everybody else. Now all we have to do is find something that helps you. Painting probably isn't your thing. I know you don't quite have the patience for it, but that's alright. You have a lot of energy."_

_She grins slightly._

"_So come on, you need to go say sorry to Camille."_

_He sets her down on the floor and she takes his hand in hers as they walk down the steps to where Cooke is bandaging up Camille's arm._

"_You know, it's too bad you aren't a werewolf Camille, that woulda healed right up!" Dylan jokes as he sits on the table next to her, holding her hand._

"_I checked her blood, it looks like there wasn't any venom injected into her blood stream. It looks like she'll be alright." Cooke's firm face reassures the worry Beck feels._

_Raley slowly walks up to Camille, her eyes trained on the floor, her hand securely locked on Beck's. He urges her forward._

"_I'm sorry I bit you Camille," she murmurs quietly, too ashamed to look her in the eyes._

_She smiles lightly, all the anger gone from her face. "It's alright. I should have let you read the stupid book anyways."_

_Raley's eyes slowly travel up to meet hers, almost as if she didn't believe Camille would forgive her._

_Then suddenly the images swirled, the colors blending in with one another, the darkness starting to close in all around me until I was completely left into the darkness._

I don't notice what time it was until I began to see the first stray rays of sunlight streaming through the window.

I sighs and rub my eyes, leaning my head back against the couch.

"Sam will be wanting you to run patrol this morning. I suggest you go so he doesn't come back here and kick my ass."

I look over at Raley, her body curled up on the couch, her clipboard full of numbers on the ground by her shoes. I suddenly wonder if she had fallen asleep and I hadn't noticed.

"Yeah you're probably right."

I stand up and stretch my legs, yawning as I make my way over to the door.

"Thanks for the dinner, or breakfast, or whatever that was."

I hear her get up and pick up her clipboard. "No problem."

I race out into the woods and phase. It feels good, even though my body still felt exhausted. I think about the dream. Beck was right about her having a lot of anger in her heart. He could see it in her eyes. But Raley was good about keeping her emotions in check, even though once and a while she'd let them out. Beck seemed like an alright man, someone that I suddenly had the urge to meet. I wanted to know so much more! I had so many questions about what Raley had done and what had happened between her and Beck that had made her leave the pack and never return, let alone even talk to him.

"Jacob? Hello Jacob? You there man?" Jared's voice echoed in my head.

I snapped to attention. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"That's so weird. For a couple minutes there your mind went completely blank. I thought you had phased back to human."

"That is weird," I agreed, trying not to think about Raley's secrets.

"So anyways I was kind of thinking, you still have that diary?"

The diary. Shit.

"I couldn't get it open," I lied, proving it in my thoughts of me struggling to open it. "I think I'm going to give it back."

"What? No way! She'll beat the piss out of you! Just give it to me and let me work my magic," he begged.

"No!" I said almost immediately, before realizing what I had said and backing down slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because I think it's wrong reading somebody else's diary, even if they're good or bad."

"Since when did you become morally pure? Or you've already read it and know something we don't!"

I growl as I run, wanting him to shut up and leave me alone about it. He growls right back.

"Stop worrying about me and think about that stupid World of Warcraft game you always play."

He snarls, and I can hear the embarrassment in his head. I laugh.

"Shut up you two," Sam's voice suddenly pops up in our head.

"What's up?" Jared asks.

"We are having a short meeting at my house after you two are done with patrol," Sam says, before phasing back to human, leaving me and Jared to patrol in our own thoughts.

* * *

"That's absurd!" cries Jared, throwing his hands in the air.

"I thought you said she was leaving!" Embry yells.

Paul sits slumped on the couch, an angry expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. I stand motionless by the entry way, Bella standing by my side, a worried expression spread across her face.

"I'm not saying I quite agree with Old Quil's judgement and decisions, but he knows what is best, and if he thinks it's ok for her to be here, than we have to deal with that and trust that that it is the right thing to do," Sam says authoritatively.

Paul scoffs and shakes his head.

"She's not as bad as everyone seems to think she is," I say quietly.

Everybody's eyes train on me. "I mean, she may be rough and tough on the outside but she has some goodness in her. I mean, she saved my life a few days ago. That counts for something, right?"

"Ok can you stop with this worshiping thing? Jacob, you're obsessed with her. She's all you think about. It's almost as bad as you were with Bella," Paul spits.

I feel the rage of fire start to build in the pit of my stomach.

"Shut the hell up Paul," I growl, my face turning red.

"Paul that's enough picking on Jacob. Honestly, I'd like to see him kick your ass again," Sam comments authoritatively.

The room goes silent and I try to swallow my anger. I look over and notice Bella standing next to me, her face still red, her eyes trained on the floor.

"All and all what I'm trying to say is, she's going to be sticking around for a while so we should start treating her with respect and welcome her into our group. I know it will be hard because there are some of us here who haven't exactly hit it off well with her, but we just have to try and be nice. Ok?" Sam holds his hands out, palms up in negotiation.

Paul grumbles and shakes his head before walking out of the house. The rest of us remain silent. I hope that with Sam's new attitude things will change with Raley and with me especially. If only they could see the good in her that I do.

After the meeting I take Bella home. We drive in empty silence. I don't think either of us really want to talk to each other at the moment. I think she might be upset with me but I couldn't tell for sure. Nowadays it seemed like Bella was upset everyday.

Once I drop her off I pull out my phone and dial Raley's number that I got from her the day of the attack. I listen to the rings and when she doesn't answer I hang up.

Maybe Paul was right. Maybe I was too obsessed with her. Every moment I felt like there was a place somewhere in my head thinking about her, worrying about her. But who should I be kidding? Why worry about someone who's a killer?

_She's not a killer._

Yes, I'm right, she's not a killer. She made a few mistakes. I mean they were all killed when she was a werewolf right? Or was she?

This question bothered me. She did say she had killed vampires, and lots of other people, but was she referring to when she was a werewolf or when she was human? The dreams I'd been having were making me think it was werewolf. How could such an innocent girl hurt so many people? One answer. Yes. Of course. She killed the werewolf that was following us. It had to have been her. Who else could it have been?

_She killed that man! She's a killer!_

No. No she's not a killer. He tried to hurt us. He tried to kill us. It was self-defense. She was trying to protect me. If I was her I would have done the same.

_If she's capable of killing a hunter, who is strong, and smart, and tough, couldn't it just be as easy for her to kill you? Even the rest of the pack? _

Of course. But she doesn't want to hurt us. If she wanted to hurt us she already would have. Simple. Raley is a good person. I can prove it.

"Jacob?" My father's voice interrupted my inner monologue.

I turned my head away from the TV, my body remaining slouched on the couch. My father's eyes were full of concern and worry.

"What?"

"I've been saying your name five times now. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"I heard about your little riff with Raley. How's your head?"

I touched my fingers to my temple. "Never been better."

"You be careful around her, Jake. I've heard stories."

"From who?"

"Old Quil."

"What did he say?"

"A few things. I just want you to be aware of everything she's doing around you."

"Dad, I'm not a child."

"I know."

I turned back to the TV and crossed my arms over my chest. We didn't talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more memories soon and the story will start to pick up again! Thanks to all my readers :) Oh and by the way, I found this amazing drawing that really looks like the Raley I picture in my mind-except the fact the picture doesn't have her scar-but all in all, hope your enjoying this story as much as I am! So if you want to look at the pic there's a link on my profile! Any questions please ask! Love you guys! :))_**


End file.
